Gravity: A Heroes Fan Fic
by RaceyNitroVindicta
Summary: Peter never expected his life to take as many turns as it has, and what is in store for him now just makes it that much worse. With old memories coming back and unexpected truths being revealed will he be able to handle it all and help her with her new ability? I own nothing but my character, this story goes along with Season 4.
1. Orientation

**_So I figured I would try my hand at this Heroes fan fic on my own. I have a few fan tics stocked up that I've wrote by myself but this one is the first one I have completed and felt like I could continue writing. This story will take place throughout season 4 and if a lot of people like this one I'll probably make a sequel. I might make a sequel anyway but I'm in the middle of school too. The only reason this one got done so fast was because I followed the season. anyways hope everyone likes it if not oh well I like it. lol :) Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

Peter sat listening to the police scanner as a knock came to his door. He made his way to answer it.

"Hello Peter," Noah Bennett's tall slender frame stood in the doorway staring at him, "can we talk for a minute?"

"Can I get you something to drink?" Peter said letting the man in and making his way to the kitchen. The bare apartment showing that he was never home much other than to sleep, shower, and post the newspapers clippings on the wall of his jobs.

"Yeah thanks, love what you've done with the place." Noah said looking around at the emptiness.

"Thank you, so I have water or mustard." Peter said as he peered into the refrigerator that was as empty as his home.

Noah chuckled, "Water's good." Peter walked back in throwing him the water bottle and opening one for himself. "So what have you been up too?" Noah asked before taking a sip of his water.

"Got my old job back, Paramedic."

"Must be keeping you busy, your mother says she hasn't seen you in weeks." Noah said beginning to admire the wall of newspaper clippings. "Wow. This is amazing, is this all you?"

He turns to look at Peter.

"Mhmm."

"You using powers?"

"Well my line of work it helps to be strong, agile." He walks over to turn off the police scanner and turns his attention back to Noah. "Thank you, Dr. Suresh, it's a pretty convenient power."

"Good for you."

"I figure one of us has gotta make up for all we've done." Peter said as he sat down on his bed.

"Meaning?"

"You, me, my family, The Company, come on. We haven't exactly been model citizens, Noah." He said taking another sip of his water.

"That's a pretty heavy burden for one guy."

"You said you wanted to talk."

"Yeah." Noah settled a bit preparing himself for what he was about to ask before a knock came at the door. Peter's brows furrowed as he set down his water and made his way to the door to find an all to familiar figure standing at his door. She had shoulder length curly brown hair and dressed in clothes that resembled that of a witch or a gypsy. "Laney?" Peter said causing her to shiver a bit and look at him with her piercing green eyes that seemed innocent but dark all at the same time.

"Hi, Pete." She smiled a nervous smile at him as she ran her hand through her hair as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in closing the door behind her. "The hospital gave me the address." She stared at Noah for a while hiding her face a bit, "I'm sorry, I can leave."

"No, no, it's fine." Peter said walking her further into the empty apartment till he had her sitting on his bed. "Me and Noah, were just catching up is all. Noah, this is one of my old friends, Laney Madden."

She smiled at him and nodded as she continued to try to hide her face but noticing him nod in return. "Peter, I need to talk to you, about something." She said biting her lip not sure how she was going to say this.

"Noah kinda beat you to the punch, can you just hold that thought till after-."

"No it can't wait. I have something to show you." She said her eyes once again meeting his with a dead serious look in them as if it was a life or death situation.

"Alright, alright. What is it?"

Laney stood shaking her hands in the air as if trying to dry them or speak with them, then stood still in the center of his bedroom doorway her back to Noah, her tense frame became relaxed all at once as everything in the apartment began to float.

"What the?" Noah and Peter both said simultaneously as they floated through the air as if in space.

Laney tensed back up again as everything fell to the floor, gasping as both the men slammed into the floor. She rushed over to help Peter up. "Sorry, I have yet to figure this thing out. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you, Laney. Seems a bunch of people have these gifts and abilities, in the mean time let's get back to discussion at hand." Noah said as he stood dusting himself off and staring at the two. Peter nodded in agreement as he sat back on his now disheveled bed and Laney next to him.

"Danko's dead," Noah said stepping closer to the two as he pulled out a small brass key, "Killed because of this."

"A key." Peter said in an annoyed manner but continued to listen to Noah.

"This key opens a safety deposit box in a downtown bank. The way I figure it the guy that killed Danko is probably just waiting for whoever shows up with this key. I need a partner on this Somebody I can trust. He could jump me just about anywhere, and I'd never know what hit me, cause he's super fast and he has a thing for knives."

Peter put down his water bottle he had just taken a sip from in interest, "How fast?"

Laney looked between the two of them confused in what was about to happen. "You stay here, Laney. I'll be right back I promise." He said smiling at her and kissing her forehead before whispering, "We can talk more when I get 'll be safe here I promise."

Laney laid there on his bed the first time she had slept so soundly in years. Peter walked into the apartment and stared at her, wondering where she had been all this time had what all she had been through for her to be this scared. He had never seen her this scared before, Laney was always confident and strong and rarely ever scared of anything. That's the Laney he remembered from high school and college anyway. She had changed so much from that girl that was so out going to the girl she is now scared, quiet and shy. He turned around to hang the newest article on his wall and admire at his good deeds.

She stirred a bit and blinked her eyes open looking around the room and then finding Peter standing there staring at the wall. "Peter?" She said sleepily as she watched him turn around and place a dim smile on his face, "How long have I been out."

"I guess since we left yesterday." He said making his way to sit on the opposite side of the bed. She blushed at the thought and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry."

"No need," he placed his hand on the one she had resting on the blankets of the bed, "It's nice to see you again, been a long time. Sucks it's under these shitty conditions though."

"Well, your conditions don't seem to be that shitty, you're not a freak like me."

He smiled at her and chuckled a bit before demonstrating some of his abilities.

She stared at him shocked and pulled away from him a bit. "You, you're, you're like me?"

He nodded and smiled at her as he touched her hand once more and demonstrated her power. She jerked her hand away and held it close to her. "How did you do that?"

"It's my ability I can gain other peoples powers."

"How did you control it like that? I wish I had that control over this stupid thing."

"You just have to relax and accept that it is a part of you now, find you're own way to control it. Just relax take a deep breath and let go."

She sat there and stared at him for a minute then decided to follow his instructions, he had always helped her through so much in school, she knew she could trust him. She took a deep breath and let it go relaxing herself as she had earlier when she demonstrated her powers. She open one eye and looked around the room noticing nothing floating around the room.

"You did it." Peter said has her eye fell on him and she opened both of them as she leapt up and wrapped her arms around him, "I did it! I did it!" She stopped and pulled away from him sitting back in her spot and blushing a bit.

Peter stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, looking very tired as he headed into the kitchen, "You're welcome to stay here as long as you want, Laney."

She nodded to herself, "Thank you, Pete."

He walked back into stare at his wall of newspaper clippings. She stood up and straightened out her skirt and tank top before walking over to stand next to him and lacing her fingers into his, "I've missed you, Peter." She rested her head on his shoulder and felt him rest his head on hers a bit, "I've missed you too, Lane."


	2. Ink

The alarm startled Laney as its buzz echoed through out the emptiness of the apartment. The heavy foot steps she had been hearing all morning tried their best to be silent as Peter walked over to turn off the alarm clock until the knock came at the door. Laney gave up on trying to sleep at that point jolting up in the bed and rubbing the back of her nappy head as she stared at the alarm clock and then at Peter who was answering the door.

""Hey, are you Peter Petrelli? The paramedic who saved that cop's life last week?" The voice at the door spoke with excitement.

Peter nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

"That was awesome man, here." The voice said clearly handing Peter something.

"Thanks, what's this?"

"You've been served, guess you need to be more careful when you're saving people, Hero." The voice said as it left leaving Peter standing there confused as he opened the package and shut the door in disgust. Throwing the papers down on the foot of his bed, "Nice to see you up. Would have thought you got enough sleep the other day to last you a week." He said returning to the bathroom to continue brushing his teeth.

Laney yawned and stretched hiding a giggle in between, "Been a long time since I slept so good. Since I gained this ability, is that what you called it last night? I haven't been getting much sleep. To worried I might suck all the gravity out of a room and I would be floating around everywhere."

"Well now that you're learning to control it, maybe you can sleep easier." Peter said smiling as he walked into the bedroom and slipped on his work shirt. "I'll be back later."

"Can I tag along?" Laney said as she stood up from the bed and stretched some more.

"Not today, I got some things I have to handle."

"Gotcha, you should handle that before it does get serious." She said nodding at the papers and heading to the bathroom, which she had become acquainted with yesterday after she woke up from her nap. "I'll just hang around here."

Peter watched her walk into the bathroom and chuckled at her a bit as she walked out. He handed her some cash, "Here go buy some new clothes, those are pretty worn out."

She blushed as she took the money, knowing that if she argued she would wind up losing anyway, "You have a very good point, it'd be nice to get something new."

Laney made her way down to the nearest thrift shop since they had always been her favorite places to find things. She hugged the four bags she had filled with clothes and other things to her as she headed back to Peter's apartment. Using the key he had given her that morning she hurriedly made her way into the emptiness once again, setting her bags on the floor in bedroom and beginning to scour through them for the pieces she wanted to wear first. She pulled out a black Jim Beam T-shirt and quickly found some scissors modifying it into a tank top and slipping it on after removing the old clothes she had been wearing. Finding the blue jeans she had, which were about the only thing she had bought that were new. She made her way into the bathroom to finish changing. Fiddling with the tiny pearl star necklace that she had always worn since high school before putting on the little bow earrings she had bought and finishing up with the moccasin loafers she had gotten as well. She looked herself over in the mirror and found herself amazed and wondering where this girl had been hiding. She had changed so much to hide her ability from herself as well as the world. She continued to ponder on her thoughts until she heard Peter return and immediately snapped out of her own mind.

She heard his foot steps get closer and peeked out of the bathroom as she heard him say, "He was on the bus."

"Who was on the bus?" She said emerging from the bathroom and watching Peter's eyes flick in her direction as he turned towards her and admired her new wardrobe.

"Now there's the Laney I remember." He chuckled As he continued to her admire her and she performed a little turn. His eyes caught on the necklace she wore. "You still wear that?"

"It's one of my favorites, well its my only favorite now I guess." She blushed beginning to fiddle with it once again.

"I gave that to you-."

"Sophmore year, yep. Only thing that has ever stuck around is this little thing." She smiled looking down trying to see it.

He took a step closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm happy you kept it."

"I am too, it goes with everything." She chuckled brushing past her friend to collect her bags and set them in a corner. "So who was on the bus?"

"William Hooper, I don't remember him being there though, he is the guy that is suing me." Peter said pointing to the newspaper clipping with a confused look on his face, "He said I dislocated his shoulder pulling him out of the bus."

Laney walked over to stand beside him and look at the clipping in his hand, "He looks familiar, but I don't recall the name." She squinted at the picture staring at the man.

"Come on." Peter said grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers taking off down the stairs and finding themselves on a street corner, face to face with William Hooper.

"Mr. Petrelli, didn't expect to see you again. You look like you've been running all over the city." The strange man said looking Peter up and down and then turning his attention to Laney who was standing behind him. She pulled herself in tighter to Peter her eyes never leaving Hooper.

"I need to apologize to you, you were on that bus. I made a mistake and I am sorry." Peter said breathlessly but honestly to the man.

"Thank you."

"I'm gonna make it right."

"No need to concern yourself," Hooper said turning and walking away.

Peter followed with Laney close behind him, "There must be something I can do."

"Have you ever lost a brother?"

Peter exhaled, "No, no I haven't. I used to work hospice. I used to help families through the worst pain imaginable."

William stopped at that point and appeared to be thinking a bit as Laney just stared at him. "Joseph and I grew up near by, I thought I'd go back home to remember the good times."

"Can't bring yourself to go?"

"Too many bad memories mixed in with the good." He began walking once more still heavy in though, "My trip here started as one thing but turned into something else." He sighed sitting down on a bench, "Can't seem to find any solace anywhere."

Peter sat down next to him as Laney followed suit beside him, "Grieving is… messy. I saw it all the time, people can offer their condolences. They can tell you their sorry for your loss but they don't know what it is that you feel."

"What would you say to people."

"I just sit with them, be with them. I'd let 'em know that their not alone."

"So what made you become a paramedic?" Laney looked between the two but focused on Peter wondering about the answer herself.

"I wanted to save lives instead of watching them pass."

Hooper reached out his hand to Peter, "You're exactly who I'd hoped you'd be." He said as they shook hands. "I'm dropping the law suit. Thank you, Peter for everything."

Peter nodded is welcome as William stood up. "You know it's not for nothing, but if you made the trip all the way out here I really think that you visit your home."

"I think i will," Hooper responded as he walked off behind them.

Laney exhaled deeply as if she had been holding her breath the whole time. Peter chuckled wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "What's wrong with you? Still practicing the fight against gravity?"

"No, he just gave me the creeps." She looked at him with concerned eyes as he returned her stare.

"He just, needed someone to talk to is all and needed someone to notice." Peter said standing up pulling Laney up with him with his arm still wrapped around her shoulder.

"Well he sure has a funny way of showing it." She giggled a bit as they walked back in the direction of Peter's apartment, stopping to buy Laney a coat since she forgot to buy one. The leather was warm from the heat in the store but even warmer from Peter's grip around her shoulder. Stopping at the sound of music coming from the park and heading in that direction. They stood there watching the girl that Peter knew play the cello. She watched as the girl reluctantly stood up from her performance and replaced everything she had found before running away. Saddness filled her eyes at the sight knowing something was wrong. Peter and Laney both followed after her but were unable to catch her.


	3. Acceptance

After Peter made it back to the apartment and told Laney about the mysterious compass tattoo they both set off to find Noah of course starting their search at his home. Peter knocked on the door waiting for Noah to answer.

"Peter-." the familiar man said with surprise as he opened the door.

"Hey Noah, you got a minute?" Peter interrupted while Laney remained silent behind him.

"Sure come on in," Noah said as Peter and Laney both walked in. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." He said nodding his hello to Laney as she remained standing behind Peter.

"I need to show you something." Peter said pulling back his sleeve to reveal a bare arm, Laney's face filled with confusion as she stared at the empty skin, Laney grabbed the arm and began inspecting trying to find a hint of the compass tattoo that Peter had shown her the night before.

"That's a very nice arm." Noah said a different confusion filling his voice.

"No, it. There was a tattoo. Right here I noticed it last night."

"Mystery tattoo?"

"It was a compass." Laney stood staring at Noah nodding in agreement with Peter. "Laney saw it. Just like the one that you pulled out of the safe deposit box."

"Mystery compass tattoo." Noah's voice full of sarcasm at this point, annoying

"I know where you're going, Noah, and I'm not seeing things it was there. I thought you'd help me-."

"I don't know what are we going to do, though, Peter. Seriously are we going to go on the road and search for this speedy guy with the knives and uncover some giant conspiracy?"

"Not particularly, you wanna get cut up again?"

"No, I don't. That's why I'm telling you I'm not up for it. That's all."

Peter hung his head at Noah's response. "Got it. So what am I doing here? Come on, Lane." Noah and Peter shook hands and Laney again followed suit. "Nice to see you again, Noah."

"You too, Laney."

"Sorry to bother you, Noah."

"Not at all anytime."

"Claire." Peter said announcing the small blonde girl standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" She spoke with surprise as she embraced Peter.

"I, uh, I had to ask your dad a question. He was helping clear my head up, but I got to go. I uh, I gotta be at work in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? You live in New York City?! New powers?" Claire questioned as she stared at Peter and Laney.

"Ask your father about it." Peter said before they both dashed off back towards New York.

"Who was that?" Laney said gripping onto Peter's hand tightly running but feeling more like he was dragging her.

"Noah, used to work with my mom and Claire, is my niece, Noah's adopted daughter. She can heal."

Laney's silence caused Peter to chuckle, "I'm sure you'll be surprised by all the people we meet that do have abilities, Lane. Don't worry about it."

"So what are we gonna do about you getting work?"

"I guess your just gonna have to come to work with me."

"Great waiting around in a hospital."

"Better than turning my apartment into your own personal prison." Peter chuckled as they arrived in front of the hospital. "You can wait in the break room. It's pretty cozy in there." He said with a questioning tone as they made their way to the break room.

"Cozy, huh?" She said looking around the small break room and watching as Peter went to his locker to get his things together.

"You can go back home anytime, this was just easier for me." He said shutting his locker.

"I'll be fine here. Go be a hero, Pete." She chuckled tossing herself onto the small sofa, watching him grin and walk out the door.

Laney sat up hearing people come into the break room. "Hey Pete. Nathan? Never thought I would see you!"

"Hi." Nathan said nervously turning his attention back to Peter, as he closed the door.

"So what's up?" Peter asked his brother and watched as Nathan held out his hand to demonstrate his new ability of telekinesis by moving a sugar shaker. Laney moved closer watching with amazement. "Holy mackerel!" she said in amazement covering her mouth.

"Whoa, when did that start happening?" Peter said walking across the room to take examine the sugar shaker.

"A couple days ago, I'm like a Swiss Army knife of superpowers now. It's a new power everyday." Nathan said not very enthused about this.

"I guess it runs in the family." Peter said sitting down at the table and setting the sugar shaker back in its place.

"Yeah but there's something else."

"What?"

"I'm seeing things, Peter. Memories, images, Memories but their not my memories. Not exactly. I touch something and it's freaking me out."

"Uh, I've read about this its called psychometrics, has something to do with seeing the history of an object, where it's been what it's experienced."

"So what I'm seeing is real?"

"Possibly, I don't know. Why? What are you seeing?"

"You remember Kelly Houston?"

"Kelly Houston, before or after she ran away and broke your heart?"

"I don't think she ran away, Pete. I really don't. I touched my old baseball hat and I got a flood of images of her and me in a pool. I know all of this must sound… she was dead and there was blood everywhere." Nathan sat down confiding in Peter as he and Laney listened carefully.

"You think somebody killed her?"

"I don't know. If what I'm seeing is real then, yeah. What would you do?"

"You gotta find the truth, go by the house I mean her mother still lives there right?"

"Millie? Yeah."

"Ok, you want me to go with you?"

"No, it's my mess. I'll clean it up." Nathan stood up and hugged his brother and left, still scared and worried about his new abilities. Peter exhaled sharply sitting back down on the table and then looking at Laney.

"You did that for me didn't you?"

"Did what?"

"You went to find the truth about me after I left, you know, you know what I've been through and done. That's why you haven't asked me." Laney stood up and walked over to stare into Peter's eyes. "You did didn't you?" She grabbed Peter's face and turning it to force him to look into her eyes. He grabbed her hands and sighed looking down after removing her hands from his face but never letting them go.

"Yeah, I did. I went looking for you a few times, I didn't like what I found sometimes and other times you seemed happier than you could ever be back here. I was gonna bring you back a few times, but after everything you went through here with your family," He paused standing to walk over to the lockers and then turning to face her once more, "you didn't deserve to relive that because I'm selfish and wanted you back here."

"You could have helped me, Peter. That's all I ever wanted from anyone was help. You helped when I told you about my prick of an uncle. You helped when my grandma died, you helped me through so much but when you saw me at my lowest points, you did nothing." Her green eyes filled with tears and she sat back on the couch, hugging herself. "I deserved more than that from you."

Peter sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I wanted to help, I really did. Somethings we just have to go through on our own. You wanted to find yourself, go off on your own, I wanted to stay here." He pulled her face up and wiped the tears from her cheeks grinning at her, "I knew you would come back though, I always knew it even before I got any kind of ability."

Laney buried her head in his chest and hugged herself him after hitting his arm. "You're such a jerk sometimes, Petrelli." Chuckling slowly overcoming her sadness. He kissed the top of her head after sharing a chuckle as well, "I gotta get back to work." Laney nodded and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes before shooting him a smile and receiving one in return.

Peter's arm never left Laney's shoulder on the walk back to the apartment. She ran into the bathroom flailing her arms in the air, "I call the shower first!" She slammed the door shut and placed her weight against it, keeping Peter out. His weight against the other side of the door as he banged on it. She locked the door and went turned on the water in the shower and began shedding her clothes and climbing in the shower letting the warm water wash over her as she relaxed in the shower. She opened her eyes to see Peter standing there in front of her. "H-how did you get in here? I locked the door?"

Peter wrapped his arm around her lower back and jerked her closer to him, "I told you I have several abilities." He grinned devilishly at her before crashing his lips into her and using his tongue to need her's apart and grabbed the back of her neck forcing her lips to become even closer with his. Their tongues danced against each other as they both giggled working their way out of the bathroom and onto Peter's bed. Still intertwined Peter laid Laney down on the bed and worked his way on top her and decided to take a break from what he had started as he laid down next to her, rubbing the back of his hand against her skin and tracing his way up to her neck to fiddle with the tiny star shaped pearl.

"Remind you of college?" Laney said squirming at his touch and the rolling over to face him and resting up on her elbow. "Never would have thought that a design major and a nursing student would have been the ones that wound up together." She giggled staring into his eyes and noticing the smile on his lips.

"I knew it. I knew it since freshman year. I'm just happy it actually happened sophomore year." He got up to get dressed with a smile still on his lips feeling Laney's eyes burning a hole in his back. She grabbed one of his shirts out of the closet and a pair of his boxers from the dresser and slipped into them and then walking over to wrap her arms around Peter's now covered waist. "You were the only person that ever stood up for me besides myself. The only friend I ever truly had."

Peter turned to face her still in her grasp and cupped her face in his hand, "You were the only person I could ever truly be myself around, Lane. You were the best friend I could have ever asked for and so much more."

Laney smiled at him and released him laying down in the bed and getting comfortable. Peter climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her laying there till she fell asleep, kissing her forehead before he headed out the door to work.


	4. Hysterical Blindness

Laney woke up to Peter once again running around getting ready, "my mom is going to be here soon you should get dressed."

Laney sat up and stretched looking around the room a bit to adjust then hopping out of bed and digging through the pile of clothes she had bought, finding a sheer sleeveless tunic blouse with embroidered patterns on it and a bandeau top and another pair of blue jeans. She quickly slipped her outfit on and ran her fingers through her hair sleepily as she put on some roman style studded sandal she had bought. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth while Peter answered the knocking at the door. "Hi mom." He said embracing Angela Petrelli and letting her in the apartment.

Laney stepped out of the bathroom bouncily and kinda surprised at the site of Angela who had never understood why Peter found so much interest in an orphaned middle class girl that dressed as if she was spit out of the past and into the future. "Hey, Ms. Petrelli!"

Angela looked her up and down for a minute and shook her head, "hello Laney. I never thought I would see you again."

Peter went in to go pour a cup of coffee for his mother as Angela remained standing staring off into though and Laney sat down at the table.

"I think this whole focusing on work thing is getting to me. I've been told by more than one person I've closed myself from human connection." He said walking back in and handing Angela a mug, "here, mom. Mom, careful. It's hot. It's hot. So this is me, trying to connect again. Starting with you my family. The half that showed up at least."

"You did call Nathan right?" Angela began to study the wall of newspaper clippings Peter had collected but was still lost in her thoughts.

"Yeah a couple times, mom. So I'm thinking if-."

"You didn't just talk to the aide, that Elizabeth woman is a phone message black hole."

"Could we just focus on me for second, mom?" Peter said as he came back carrying a cup of coffee for himself. They joined Laney at the table and Peter set down a glass of water for her, smiling at her a bit as they began to try to enjoy breakfast, "I thought being a paramedic, saving the most people possible. That would fill that hole, but I—Mom."

"Yes, yes you're right, Nathan will be fine. Let's just um, go on with what you were saying, start over."

Laney felt Peter's aggravation in his voice as he spoke, "I'm not starting over, mom."

"I thought you said it was important?"

"I got to go, got to get to work." Peter said getting up and heading to get his jacket.

"I think I'll stay for a little while." Angela announced as he put on his coat. "Maybe Nathan is running late."

Laney stood up in aggravation and walked over to put on her jacket as well. Peter raised a brow at her and saw the same aggravation on her face that was plastered onto his. She widened her eyes at him as she adjusted her jacket and mouthed the words, 'I'm not staying here with her' to him and watched the smirk come across his face, he kissed her forehead and then went back to his mother, "Good seeing you." He kissed her on the cheek and made his way to the door with Laney close behind.

"Hey, hey!" Angela called after them and held out her hand for Peter.

"Yes?" Peter said walking back over to her and taking her hand.

"You work to much." She said grabbing his face. "You know that."

"I do. Bye." Peter said as he walked back over to the door and sped off, with Laney scoffing a bit as she left to behind him. Laney found herself walking towards the place she never thought she would find herself at ever again. That apartment building was condemned soon after what had happened to her there. She walked up the steps of the building and into the breezy broken foyer. Folding her arms across her chest and pulling her jacket closed a bit more. She walked carefully through the bottom floor of the building and found herself in her own personal hell. She stared around the vine and graffiti covered walls of the small room that had for the longest time been the birth place of all her nightmares. Her eyes became wet with tears and her sobs began to fill the room as she fell on her knees to the floor. Remembering it as if it was just yesterday that it happened.

_Thirteen year old, Laney sat in the back seat of her grandma's car as they headed in the direction of her uncles. She always hated going over to his booze soaked apartment more than grandma Ivy hated leaving her there, but she had very important doctors appointments to handle and couldn't have Laney there. Laney sketishly walked in the door as her uncle opened it adjusting her fedora and pulling her oversized coat back up on her shoulders. Her uncle's eyes watched every step she made in his tiny apartment, but today was different. He followed her to the couch and sat down beside her, the whiskey in his breath made her want to vomit as she kept her attention directed at the TV. He leaned down and inhaled the scent of her hair and neck causing her to squirm in her seat. _

_"Uncle Brad, I think I'm gonna go outside now." She stood up to walk out but was stopped by his grasp around her wrist. _

_"Laney, you're looking more and more grown up everyday." He said standing up and taking another sip from his bottle, tightening his grasp as Laney struggled against it. _

_"Let me go." She said slamming her fist and feet into his chest and legs. He set down his bottle and swiped his free hand across her face causing her fedora to fall from her head and her long brown locks to fall a bit more freely but motionless as she was at that point. He pushed her down to the ground and climbed on top of her, she whispered to herself, "No stop," several times but after he placed himself inside of her all she could do was whimper and let the tears roll down her face as she continued her pleas against him, her eyes never leaving that fedora. _

Laney's memories brought her so much anger she let go she watched as everything in the room began to float around banging into the walls and then became surprised when the ground began to shake and that room began to sink into the earth before her, the vines pulling it deeper and deeper until it was gone completely and green grass and beautiful flowers began to bloom it's place. She scooted away from where the doorway once stood and where a small garden now was, staring at it in amazement and then staring at herself in a broken piece of glass beside her. She stood up and looked back to the garden with smiling as she wiped the tears from her face.

_"Laney, what did your grandma say when you told her?" A young Peter asked. _

_"I didn't tell her." The same young Laney hung her head trying to hide her face from her dearest friend, who only grabbed her hand and began to walk._

_"Come on, we're going to tell her." _

_"Peter, Peter we can't!" Laney protested tugging against his pull. _

_"Why can't we, she deserves to know, Laney. She's the only one who can help keep him away from you."  
"Peter, it'll kill her we can't. I can't, I can't do that to her." _

_"But he did worse to you!" Peter said beginning to drag her again. _

_"Isn't there something else we can do?" _

_"The Police." _

_"That's not much of a difference, either way grandma is gonna get hurt." _

_"Not as hurt as you are now." Peter said staring at Laney, whose bus was pulling up now. They hugged before she climbed on and Laney whispered to him, "Peter please don't, don't tell anyone." _

_"Alright." _

_"Promise me!" She said squeezing him harder. _

_"I'm not promising." He said releasing her and watching as she made her way to the back of the bus. _

Laney smiled as tears of happiness fell down her cheeks. She walked through the tiny garden brushing her fingertips on the leaves and petals of the plants, and suddenly stopped by a familiar sight. She knelt down and dusted off the old black fedora running her fingers along it and adjusting the feather in the side before putting it on her head and walking out of the building and in the direction of the hospital.

Laney finds Peter with Emma playing the piano, she silently watches them and listens to their conversation realizing he is helping her with her ability. She becomes saddened when Emma leaves but takes a seat next to Peter. "Hi, Pete."

"Hey Laney." he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her head. She pulled away from him and smiled grabbing his hand.

"I have something to tell you." She said adjusting herself and showing great enthusiasm about what she was going to share, "I went back."

"You went back, where?" Peter said with a confused smile on his face.

"To the apartment building." Peter pulled away from her confused and slightly angered by the thought of returning to that place.

"Don't, it's not like that. I don't know why I went back but I did and I discovered something." She got up, noticing a dying plant across the room and brought it back over where they were sitting. "Just watch." She relaxed and held her hand over the plant and stared at Peter watching his reaction as the dead plant became green once more and sprouted a flower.  
"Well, gravity and plants. You sure you aren't mother Earth?" He chuckled kissing her forehead. "Pretty awesome, Lane. You ok?"

"I wasn't at first, everything came back to me. The memories, what happened, what you did. But then it was all ok." She smiled at him nodding her head. "Just like it was back then after everything was out and in the open."

"That's good. I'm done here so let's go back home." Peter said pulling her up from her seat and placing the plant back where it was sitting before.

Peter was discouraged walking into the empty apartment, "So much for human connection."

Laney had already made her way to the bedroom at had begun removing her shoes, "Well, you still got one human hanging around." She said hinting to herself then screaming at the sight of the little Asian man that appeared behind Peter.

"Peter Petrelli?"

"Hiro." The man fell the ground and Peter quickly jumped into action as Laney sat frozen on the bed unable to move.


	5. Tabula Rasa

Laney and Peter sat in the hospital room with Hiro, worrying as he laid there sleeping. Laney stared at what she thought was a stranger with amazement. "I've seen him before."

"You have?"

"Yeah, a month before I sucked up all the gravity in the room and squashed my boyfriend under the bed." She walked closer to Hiro and looked over to Peter. "He told me something was going to happen. I guess that was what he meant. He told me to come back here and then, poof. He was gone."

Peter stared at her as the same concern crossed her face that had whenever she spoke of her grandmother and then at Hiro, knowing why Hiro had appeared to Laney.

Hiro's eyes fluttered opened as he began to look around the room and at the two people before stopping on Peter, who flashed him a smile.

"How you feeling, Hiro?" Peter said reaching for Hiro's glasses and handing them to him, "You collapsed in my apartment last night, you remember?"

Hiro put his glasses on and returned his gaze to Peter, "And you brought me to the hospital?"

"I spoke to the doctors, Hiro you're very sick."

"Yes, I know. Brain tumor, I'm dying. I guess I didn't want to believe I would end up in a hospital bed so soon, but here I am."

Peter stood up and leaned over the railing of the bed, "Look, I know about dying. I've helped a lot of people through this transition. I'm gonna help you with whatever you need. Maybe that's why you came to me."

Hiro's eyes traveled to Laney and a weak smile crossed his face, "Maybe, but maybe not. Destiny has been sending me to different places, different times, to right many wrongs before I die. Maybe destiny has brought me to you, Peter, to fix a problem in your life."

Peter glanced back at Laney and smiled, "No my, my life is fine. I really don't need any fixing. What if you didn't come here to fix me? What if you came here so that I could fix you?"

"I've seen the best doctors in Japan, there's nothing that can be done."

"Maybe not by doctors, the faster I can go. The faster I can get back." Peter said straightening himself and absorbing Hiro's power.

"Go-go where?"

"Just sit tight, okay? I'll be right back."

"Okay."

He turned and hugged Laney. "You stay here with Hiro, I'll be back as soon as I can." Laney hugged him back her eyes never leaving Hiro as she nodded in agreement.

"Hi, Hiro." Laney said taking a seat back in the chair that was opposite Peter's.

"Hello Laney. Do you remember me?"

"Yes, yes I do. At first it was a shock seeing you again and I didn't remember but now you are clearly the guy that came to me a few months ago, warning me and telling me to come back here."

"I did it for Peter. He has wanted you back here for sometime now."

Laney sat up in her chair listening closer to Hiro, "How did you know that?"

"He told me. He has spoke of you quite often, worrying and wondering."

Laney blushed a bit and smiled at Hiro, "Hiro, I think you did it for more than just Peter. You saved me, by telling me to come here didn't you?"

"You and many others, your abilities are needed to help save the world."

"I can barely control my abilities how will they help?"

"You will see, Laney." Hiro smiled and went back to reading his comic book, as Laney sat back in her chair and thought about what Hiro had said. Laney dozed off in her seat with the thoughts of what Hiro said in her head. Laney woke up seeing Hiro gone and headed to Emma's office finding Hiro there staring at a talent show flyer.

"Hiro? What are you doing in here? You should be in bed?"

"I'm trying to help, Emma, she has an ability too." Hiro said standing up and hanging his head.

Laney sighed and put a hand on Hiro's shoulder, "Well, let's help her and then you get back to bed, alright?"

Hiro nodded and got to work making a flyer of his own and placing it on Emma's computer screen. He grabbed Laney's hand and headed towards where Laney had found Peter and Emma playing the piano together.

"Ta-Da!" Hiro said performing a magic trick for a room for of sick children as Laney sat in the back watching as well. "And now to assist Hiro the Magnificent, please welcome to the stage Emma the, also magnificent!" The room bursted into applause as Emma made her way up to Hiro's side, exchanging a few words, Emma's of course being harder to make out then Hiro's.

"Oh, and we are going to need much applause for the next feat of 'magicalness.' I will make Emma, DISSAPPEAR!"

Hiro began his magic trick as the crowd once again burst into applause, bringing a sheet in front of Emma the next minute Hiro dropped the sheet revealing Emma not there anymore. The room filled with amazement as Hiro began looking for Emma, who stepped out from the curtain in the back of the room once again causing the children to applaud once more.

The nurses, Emma, Hiro, and Laney all made their way back to Hiro's room forcing Hiro to get back into his bed. The nurse tucked him back into his bed agitated at Hiro's actions as Emma and Laney watched her. "I don't know what to do with him, a leash, a cage, maybe a cattle prod. Now you keep your Japanese tush in this bed!" the nurse said before leaving the room causing a small giggle to escape Laney.

"I am not a pet."

"She's right Hiro, you're sick." Emma said taking a seat beside his bed, "you need to stop using your power before it kills you."

"My power isn't killing me, it keeps me alive. When I was stuck in my cubicle everyday, wasting my life, that's when I was dying."

"How can you be so focussed helping others knowing what it might cost?" Emma asked raising curiosity in Laney as well.

"I had a friend once, she knew she was dying but that didn't push her off her path. She told me to keep joy and dignity alive even in the face of death. Her name was Charlie. Oh my god, I can't believe I left her off the list."

"What? What are you doing?"

"Paper and pen, Stat! I had a list, a list of all the wrongs I have to right before I die. I can't believe I forgot her." Hiro said writing on the piece of paper Emma had just handed him.

"Hiro, promise me you won't leave until Peter returns."

"Yeah, Hiro. You can't leave before Peter gets back." Laney interjected taking a step forward and smiling as he nodded in agreement. She stepped out with Emma and followed her to her office.

"Peter and Hiro told me you also have an ability?"

"You have one?"

"Well two or three, I was scared of my ability at first as well. Peter helped me, he has always helped me. Hiro did too he sent me to Peter. They are both really great guys and they know what their talking about."

"Yes, they do. Laney, you are lucky, to have a friend like Peter." Emma said sitting down at her desk.

"He's your friend too, Emma. Just as Hiro and I are your friends as well." Laney replied with a smile, "I'll leave you alone, so you can work." She walked back in the direction of Hiro's room stopping at the vending machines to grab a snack. She stopped seeing Emma at the piano once again and decided to listen to the tune she was playing as she nibbled on the candy bar she had gotten and applauded with Hiro once Emma finished.

"Get back to bed." Emma said to him but only witnessing Hiro disappearing.

"Hiro?"

"Oh, no."

"Peter!" Laney and Emma noticed Peter walking towards Hiro's room.

"Emma, Laney." He said turning around to greet them and then quickly returning to his pace towards Hiro's room. "I'm sorry it took so long. How is he?"

"Hiro's gone."

"What?"

"He disappeared, just disappeared."

Peter stood over Hiro's bed ashamed at how long it took him then noticing the piece of paper that laid on the table. "Save Charlie."


	6. Shadowboxing

Laney sat in Peter's apartment watching the mayhem ensue about the train collision that happened. She wanted to go down to the hospital to try to help but knew it was best if she just stayed out of the way. She knew Peter would be using his new healing ability to help the victims of the catastrophe and worried about him. She tried her best to keep herself occupied from the thoughts of Peter and the accident by flipping through the channels. She found herself only more aggravated and decided instead to get dressed. She slipped on a soft pink vintage lingerie cap sleeve shirt with lace detailing around the neck and a pair of black jeans. Slipping on her green army field jacket and a pair of plain black Jeffrey Campbell Litas and making her way out the door deciding to go for a walk.

She found herself in the cemetery looking for the three tombstones she never thought she would return too. She sat on the cold ground in the middle of the three graves and hugged her knees to her chest like she had so long ago. Those names never looked so cold as they did etched to the stone over the dates she hated most. She leaned up to rub her hand against the cold stone and took a flower from the bouquet she had bought setting one on each stone until there were no more left in the bouquet until every grave had a small patch of flowers. She placed her hand on each grave that was blanketed in dead grass making it a beautiful green once more, "You deserve that and so much more." She whispered to herself as she stood up and made her way back to the apartment tears still welled in her eyes as she opened the door and went back to sit down on the bed staring off into the emptiness and the wall of newspaper clippings across from her. Fighting the thoughts in her mind that had seemed to explode in her mind and everything around her began to levitate and float as she remained on the bed.

Peter entered the apartment instantly being levitated knowing something was wrong. "Laney!" He shouted floating his way into the living room seeing her sitting on the bed unmoving, "Laney!"

Her eyes shot towards him and everything in the apartment fell including him, "Peter." She said shocked as he stood up and grabbed the chair that had been tossed to the ground and sat in front of her. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Too many thoughts." She said staring past him almost through him.

"What do you mean?"

She pointed to her head and rolled her eyes, "too much going on in here, sorry. I just was worried, so I went out and went to see them and.."

"Them? Who is them and what?"

"My parents and grandma. Probably wasn't the smartest idea but the TV wasn't helping any because of the trains and I was worrying about you and Hiro and just-." She grabbed the sides of her head as if trying to block out the noise and then began to whisper, "It was just a lot so I kinda released when I came back and tried to clear my head." She turned around to look at the clock laying upside down turning her head so she could understand it's red glow better, "And it looks like it took a few more hours than I would have thought."

"Alright, no more gravity manipulation, ok?" Peter smirked, standing up and ruffling her hair as he dragged the chair over to the wall of newspaper clipping and began taking them down.

"What are you doing?" Laney said standing up to walk over and watch him.

"I'm taking these down, no more extreme hero missions."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Laney shrugged and began helping him soon clearing the wall and being interrupted by a knock at the door. Peter went to answer it with Laney following behind him.

"Nathan, what are you, what—what?"

"Oh thank God!" a frightened Nathan said embracing Peter.

"What are you doing? What's going on?"

"I think I'm in trouble, Pete."


	7. Brother's Keeper

Laney, Peter, and Nathan made their way to Nathan's office trying to put together the pieces of what happened to Nathan. "If's somethings going on we'll figure it out." Peter announced as they headed down the corridor.

"Hey it's not like I lost my car keys, I lost a week of my life."

"Yeah, and you woke up at a carnival, you sure you wanna remember that?"

"Senator Petrelli, welcome back." Nathan's assistant sounded off as they entered the office.

"It's good to be back, Elizabeth. Do me a favor will you get my schedule out of the front office, please?"

"Sure." The woman said curious at his actions and walking out snubbing her nose a bit at Laney. She grabbed Peter's hand tight as the stepped further into the office, with a feeling of not belonging there.

"That was awfully casual." Peter said throwing his jacket down on the chair in front of him. As Laney removed her wide brim hat that was stiff as a board and looked like something a witch would wear and trench coat revealing the red and blue flannel shirt she wore and the converse dip dyed tee shirt that she modified into a tank under it and her tight blue jeans tucked into her black ankle boots with crochet detailing along the sides, and a took over by where Nathan was taking his coat off.

"Yeah, I'm telling you beat it doesn't make any since."

"What's that?"

"Even if my lost weekend was just some crazy bender under the big top, a senator going off the grid. That oughta raise one or two alarms don't you think? Mom say anything when you talked to her?"

"She's in Washington, want's to meet us here. What are you thinking? Talk to me."

"I thought I had a handle on this, Pete but these last few weeks its just like I don't know who I am anymore."

"Just the last guy I figured for an identity crisis, Nathan."

Nathan exhaled and laid his head back on the back of the chair he had sat in to discuss his predicament with Peter.

"Senator," Elizabeth said knocking.

"Go ahead."

"The good news is your day is wide open. We cleared your calendar when you went on vacation."

"Vacation?"

"Sir your mother said you weren't sure how long you'd be gone."

"My mother." Peter mouthed the word 'mom' to Nathan as he handed him the schedule. "Right, thank you." He hung his head shaking it as Laney exhaled and stared at the brothers.

"Deja vu." He placed his head in his hand and rubbed his temples.

"Oh! So sorry you startled me, Uh can I help you?"

Laney went bolt right at the sight of the tall man standing in front of Elizabeth.

"Rene? It's okay." Peter said as he and Nathan made his way to greet him.

"Did my mother send you?" Nathan sounded.

"Don't come any closer. I've come here to speak with Peter."

"Okay." Peter said turning to Nathan and Laney, motioning for her to come along.

Laney got up and walked past Nathan patting his shoulder as she grab Peter's hand and walked out of the room a bit to be a part of the discussion with Rene.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked

"I came to warn you, Peter. You need to know the truth." Rene said shifting his gaze between Peter and Laney but lingering on Laney before turning his attention to Nathan.

"So this is my mother's idea to clean up Nathan's mess she sends you to wipe out our memories?"

"It's what she wants me to do but I can not do it."

"And why's that?"

"Your mother is blinded by her emotions. There are some lines that should never be crossed." He turned his attention back to Nathan but Laney's eyes never left him, he hid many secrets and she some how knew it.

"Why do you keep looking at him?"

"It is not up to me to reveal this thing, the decision must be yours." He said handing Peter a piece of paper, "the answer you seek is here. If you go, Peter, go alone. What you discover may be more terrible than you can bear." His eyes flicked over to Laney before he left causing her tense once again and squeeze Peter's hand a bit, she exhaled as soon as he left getting a look from Peter.

"He give you the creeps too."

"Yeah a little. More like the creeps I got when Hiro appeared in your apartment." She covered a giggle blowing air from her mouth and walking back into Nathan's office with Peter close behind.

"Come on we're going to Arlington." Peter announced as he walked back into Nathan's office.

"For what?"

"I don't know but we're going." Peter said putting on his coat and waiting for Laney and Nathan to get theirs on as well, before setting off to Arlington.

"Store it here? You need us to help you get furniture out of here or something?" Laney joked as they walked into the storage the facility.

"I doubt it, whatever it is, it has something to do with Nathan." He looked at Nathan continuing on the path to the locker number on the card Rene had given him, "whatever it is, Rene didn't want you coming." They're long walk led to the locker 106 and Peter began fiddling with the combination lock.

"I thought we were done with this cloak and dagger stuff." Nathan said as he and Laney waited for Peter to unlock the unit. "I still can't figure out why the Haitian didn't want me in the loop."

"Well doesn't matter now." Peter said unlocking the lock and opening the door, revealing a mostly empty storage unit with a large rectangular box in the back corner. "This just get's better and better."

Nathan turned on the light as the three walked further into the unit revealing a coffin, startled by the a loud banging that came from behind them, "Check it out."

"Yeah." Peter went back to stand guard at the door as Laney and Nathan pushed forward towards the coffin.

"Are we good?"

"We're good."

Nathan and Laney began to unlatch the lid of the coffin and stood next to Nathan as he opened it.

"What do you got?" Peter said walking over to join them.

"it's a body." Nathan said lifting the thick plastic that covered the form causing Laney to gasp at the sight and take a few steps back only to be caught by Peter's arm.

"What is it?"

"It's me." Nathan said just as stunned as Laney watching as Peter pulled back the plastic to reveal the sight himself. Laney made her way to the door trying to calm her nerves a bit still shocked at the sight in front of her. She had seen quite a few dead bodies in her time and no matter what anyone said it never got easier. She stood there with her breathing slightly heavy listening to Peter and Nathan.

"That's not you. Could be, uh a shape shifter or something, it's not—."

"There's gotta be a reason the Haitian wanted you to see this."

"This is just wierd." Peter said watching as Nathan moved his hand to touch the body laying there. "Don't."

"Sorry."

"What'd you see?"

"Bits and pieces of things. A hotel room. Sylar."

"Sylar that's old news the guys been dead for weeks."

" I know, I know, I heard Parkman?"

"Matt?"

"His voice he was angry."

Laney rubbed her arms trying to warm herself, still trying to calm down. "Can we go now?" The brother's looked at her with a bit of worry.

"Whatever's going on we're not gonna get any straight answers out of mom or the Haitian." Nathan said turning his attention back to the body.

"Okay so we gotta find Matt."

"Where is he?"

"L.A."

"Let's go find him." Nathan said closing the casket.

"You sure?"

"I'm not sure of anything." Nathan walked away turning off the light and brushing past Laney. She turned to look at Peter in concern as he closed the unit door and proceeded to wrap his arm around her shoulders walking with her and trying to catch up with Nathan. As they stepped outside Laney took a deep breath and smiled at the smell of fresh air receiving a look from Nathan and Peter.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just needed some fresh air." She smiled back and work her way tighter under Peter's arm. They all strode into Nathan's office preparing to head to L.A. but first the meeting with Angela.

"You think you ever really know somebody?" Nathan said fiddling with a picture he pulled from one of his cabinets.

"God, are you hearing yourself?" Peter said grabbing the picture and setting it back in its place.

"Yeah."

"Okay you know what I see when I look at all this? I see the big brother that would let me win by a nose when we would race. I see the naval officer that would rearrange his leave so that I could have a good birthday." Peter said closing the cabinet and bringing a smile to Laney's face at the thought of all the times Nathan was there for him. "And the past couple years, I've seen the guy that has saved my ass more than a few times."

"I've made a lot of mistakes Pe-."

"So have I. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Senator Petrelli." Elizabeth walked in, "I found something. I just hope this isn't the Matt Parkman you're looking for."

Peter and Nathan took a step closer to her and Laney stood from her seat. "He's in a hospital in Texas under guard, they're saying he tried to commit suicide by cop."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Nathan said dismissing her as better grabbed the piece of paper she had handed Nathan. "Multiple gun shot wounds."

"Yeah."

"He's in critical condition." Nathan walked away rubbing his temples not sure of what to do now.

"You know Nathan, I can heal people now. If we can get in, I think I can save him."

The three sat back watching the room that Parkman was in waiting for the right time find their way in.

"Can you help him?"

"I can try."

Peter placed his hand on the mans chest and Nathan and Laney watched as Matt started to move and twitch around till finally waking up.

"Matt." Peter said grabbing his shoulder. "You're okay, you're okay, it's me Peter."

"What happened?"

"You're okay."

"Son of a bitch, get out of my head."

"You're in the hospital, I brought you back."

"No you don't understand, this is exactly what he wants."

"What's he talking about?" Nathan chimed in as Laney moved to stand a bit behind him.

"Shut up! You guys run. Get away from me before he comes back."

"Before who comes back?"

"Sylar."

"Sylar's dead Matt." Peter said staring at him with confusion.

"No, he's in my head. He's trying to control my mind. I know this sounds crazy but if he controls me, if he gets my power he's gonna jump back into his body."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, slow down, Matt. What do you mean his body?" Nathan said with a confused look on his face.

"Nathan, you- you're dead. Sylar murdered you, he cut your throat. I used my power to purge his mind from his body and put your thoughts in." Matt turned his attention away from the three, "I'm not gonna let you do this." He began to seize on the bed as Nathan and Peter stepped away a bit. "Pete," Laney said staring at Parkman unable to move from her spot.

"Nathan, it's true. I'm so sorry."

"You're saying I'm Sylar?" Nathan said stepping closer to Matt.

"Yes. But I can make it all right, all you need to do is take my hand."

"It all makes since, Pete."

"Nathan, get away from him." Peter said

"Nathan." Laney said her green eyes darkened with worry.

"It all adds up. These new power's aren't mine. They're Sylar's. I don't exist."

"Doesn't make sense. I don't buy that." Peter said pushing Nathan further away from Matt.

"Take my hand, Nathan. Take my hand now. Do it take my hand."

I'll kill you first!" Peter said before being slung into the wall by Nathan.

"Peter!" Laney stood frozen where she had been the entire but now worried about Peter and Nathan.

"It's okay, Pete. Matt's right. It's time to end it."

"One touch, Nathan and it's over."

Laney jumped in between Nathan and Matt, "don't do it, Nathan."

"Get out of the way, Laney."

"Nathan, don't." She shivered as Nathan raised his hand to her and tears began to form in her eyes, "don't. Nath-." she was sent safely against the wall next to Peter. Until the guards came in, Nathan flung them out of the way with ease and then came over to help Laney up and pick Peter up and flying out the window with the two of them.

Nathan landed in the middle of the Grand Canyon with a now conscious Peter and Laney.

"Why are we here, Nathan?" Peter said rubbing the back of his head as Laney dusted herself off and sat down beside him.

"I shouldn't be around people right now. Something happened to me up there, Pete."

"What?"

"What I nearly put you and Laney through a wall with a flick of my hand. If Sylar gets into my head the way he got into Parkman's. I can't risk that with you two. There's a road around here somewhere you'll find your way home." Peter jumped up and grabbed Nathan's hand absorbing his power.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"What are YOU doing? Go ahead I'll be right behind you." Peter said letting Nathan go and reaching his hand out for Laney his eyes never leaving Nathan as they both took off simultaneously.

"Laney it's gonna be fine, I promise." Peter said kneeling in front of Laney in the bathroom, while Nathan sat alone in the apartment.  
"I don't know, Pete. What if this Sylar person is in Nathan? What are we gonna do? I already don't have control of my powers but I don't care to have my head cut open for him to get them from me, what is that even about? Cutting people's heads open, who does that? I me-."

Peter wrapped his arm's around her and rubbed her back comfortingly, "Nathan, isn't gonna let anything happen to me or you. He never has and he never will. Even if Sylar is in there, Nathan is too."

She exhaled sharlpy blowing her hair out of her face, "alright if you say so. You always pull that card don't you?"

"What card?" Peter said standing and looking down at her with a grin on his face.

"The 'if I hug her everything will be ok' card." She said standing and putting her hands on her hips.

"Whatever works." Peter said as he walked out of the bathroom. Laney finished getting dressed for bed by putting on the pair of boxers that had been officially marked as hers at this point and walked out of the bathroom to sit on the foot of the bed and stared at Nathan as Peter spoke.

"Nathan, this uh, this idea, this thought that you're-."

"Sylar." Nathan answered quickly.

"Yeah."

"Change of voice, change of face still him underneath. These hands have killed dozens of people, Pete. Friends of ours. Whoever Nathan Petrelli was he's gone now. Just some randoms thoughts in a mass murderers head."

"Okay, look, assuming that I believe any of that, what would it matter? I mean didn't Matt say that he forced Sylar out?"

"You really think Matt could purge every sick thought from that head? To the rest of the world I'm Nathan Petrelli, Pete. But every time you look at me, the way you're looking at me right now, you're gonna see Sylar. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me I'm wrong, Pete."


	8. Thanksgiving

Laney and Peter sat up through the night watching as Nathan struggled in his sleep.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Laney whispered laying her head on Peter's shoulder.

"I don't know."

A knock came at the door startling Laney and causing her to jump receiving a smirk and a raised brown from Peter as he went to answer the door.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Angela's voice rang from the door causing Laney's eyes to roll.

"Mom, what are you-."

Angela made her way into the kitchen being followed by men carrying trays, Laney stood in the bedroom door way, still in her night clothes watching the commotion ensue.

"What is this?"

"Where's your brother?"

"That's a good question." Peter said turning his attention to the bedroom as Angela did the same snarling a bit at the sight of Laney.

"Oh, would you please put these in a bowl for me." She handed him a container of food and headed in the direction of the bedroom.

"We need to talk," Peter announced following behind.

"Yes, I know. That's what Thanksgiving is all about. Just families sharing our lives together." She said with a snide look on her face directed at Laney. "Thank you, gentlemen." Angela said dismissing the men she had hired to help her. "Ok, and please remember to stir some milk into that that's the way your brother likes it."

Laney scoffed and caught a glare from Angela and a sympathetic look from Peter before she headed into the bathroom to get dressed, slipping into a tea length white lace dress and sculpted red heels making sure to show off the necklace that Peter had given to her long ago, she heard Peter talk about the storage unit and put her ear up to the door listening carefully to the conversation. She stepped out hearing the conversation go into some what of a whisper to see Nathan standing there listening as well.

"You sleep ok, Nathan?" She asked putting a smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, slept fine, Laney." He said with hesitation as if he couldn't remember who she was.

"That's good to hear." She took a step closer and placed a hand on his shoulder, "you had me and Peter pretty worried."

He nodded his head and took a step further as the conversation between Angela and Peter became a bit more interesting. "Answer him, mom."

He said addressing Angela as Laney stepped forward to stand beside him. "We'd all like to hear that one."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Nathan. So if you two will help me set the table we will sit down like a family and we will discuss everything." Angela began to walk towards the table but was stopped by Nathan's grasp. "Ow. Let go of me, Nathan."

Laney placed her hand on Nathan's arm and looked at him and then to Peter.

"Answer him."

"It's Thanksgiving and you are my family. And we will sit down like a family as we do every year or I will leave here and you will never hear from me again. Your choice."

Laney's hand began to grasp Nathan's coat slightly, her eyes twitching between Peter and Angela. She sighed, releasing her grip as Nathan released his mother and stared at the floor for a moment before returning eye contact with Peter and walking over to the table with him.

Everyone sat at the table uncomfortably scraping at the food on their plates till Peter finally broke the silence, "Ok mom you got us here, sitting, just like you wanted. So talk."

"Peter, where are your manners? Nathan, would you please say grace?"

"No." Nathan answered quickly causing a giggle to escape Laney's lips.

"It's Thanksgiving, Nathan. It's the one day we should express our gratitude."

"What do I have to be grateful for? I'm dead. He knows it, you know it. Why don't you tell us why and put us all out of our misery?"

"Tell us," Peter chimed in grabbing Laney's hand, her fingers lacing around what she could grasp of his.

"I don't expect you to understand or approve of the decision I made, but I hope you can keep an open mind and not condemn it. Sylar was gonna kill the President and you two had flown off to stop him at that hotel in Washington. And I had a dream about you, Nathan. I saw you fighting for your life, I also saw Matt Parkman save you, but I panicked and I went and found him, and I dragged him to the hotel, but by the time we got there-."

"I was already dead."

Angela fought back the tears at sound of Nathan's confirmation before she spoke again, "I made Matt Parkman do it. This is the part where I ask you to forgive me."

"So that body that we saw… that was Nathan." Peter said causing Laney to tighten her grasp around the tips of his fingers. Angela nodded as tears built up in her eyes no longer able to fight them back or hide the truth. "Technically, yes, but as far as the world is concerned Nathan is still alive."

"Yeah, but I'm not me."

"It's your mind. They are your memories. You look exactly the same. You are Nathan Petrelli, you are my son. You're Peter's brother and its been this way for months. And just because you know the truth nothing has to change. We are still a family." Angela reached for her wine glass and offered up a toast, "to us." She said taking a sip back as the brothers sat staring around the room with saddened and angry looks on their face. Laney flipped her hand under Peter's grasp and squeeze it a bit look at him as she tried to get his attention and comfort him a bit but unable to carry out her plan.

"Who's ready for pie?" Angela walked in from the kitchen carrying a pumpkin pie and setting it down between Nathan and Laney, staring holes into Laney's head and then turning her attention to the Nathan and the knife. She sighed and reached for the knife as Nathan did the same.

"Is there a problem, mom?" he said looking up at her. "Some family, you look at me you don't see your son. You see the man who killed your son."

"Don't be silly." Angela forced out in a whisper.

"You," Nathan said turning his attention to Peter, "you don't see your brother. Well that's because I'm not your brother."

"Nathan," Peter said trying to comfort is brother while firming his grip around Laney's hand.

"Guess again."

"Oh, God Sylar's in there with you, isn't he?" Angela said with worry in her words as she stepped back to stand beside Peter.

"We never should have gone to Texas, Pete."

Nathan began to shoot electrical current around the room as Peter grabbed his mother using himself as a shield for her and Laney ducked into the bedroom watching in terror as Nathan painfully fought against the man whose body he had been in.

"Nathan." Peter said fighting against his mother as Nathan fell to the floor motionless. Laney inched closer to him glancing at Peter a bit before continuing on her path, jumping as Nathan began to move and catching a glimpse of his face, she covered her mouth in shock and slight fear at the sight not knowing who this person was as he winked at her and turned around to Peter and Angela. "It feels good to finally be me again." He pulled a napkin from the table and stuffed into the collar of his shirt before sitting down at the table. "What's for dinner, I'm starved." He whipped the three chairs around as a force began to pull at Laney and the rest of them.

"Peter?"

"Just go with it Laney. It'll be alright." Peter said plopping down in his seat as the man that was once Nathan turned around to smirk at her, "He's right, Laney it's gonna be just peachy." he followed her all the way to her chair watching as her fear turned to anger. "Watch that temper, Lane. I don't you to squish anyone with a piece of furniture or stab them by manipulating the gravity in here." He chuckled and smirked at her as she tried to jump at him from her chair. Then turned his attention to the pie between them, scooting it over and front of him and beginning to devour it. "I feel like I haven't eaten in months. You think that's some kind of existential soul thing?"

"You have a soul?" Peter fired back, causing the man to laugh.

"Come on, buddy. That's the best you got? No big speeches about hope? Triumph of the human spirit?" The man said running his fingers through Laney's hair causing her to flinch and snarl at him.

"Why don't you let me out of this chair and find out?"

He laughed once again and turned his attention to Angela, "and you. You have raised the evil incarnate bar to an entirely new level. Thank you, for giving me something to strive for." He stood up and kissed her lips, "all this talk of souls and spirits sends my head spinning. I am not a religious man. But there is one thing I do believe in… blood. Time to carve the turkey." he said keeping his attention fixed on Angela as he lifted his finger parallel to her head.

"Get away from her."

He began dragging his finger slowly across through the air causing a cut to appear on Angela's forehead. Her screams filled Laney's ears and all she could do was close her wet eyes at the sight. Until the screams suddenly stopped.

"What's happening?"

"It's Nathan, he's in there. Come on fight him, Nathan." Peter said trying to reach the piece of his brother that was inside Sylar. Only getting scooted across the room in his chair by him.

"Nathan's dead!"

"No he isn't. He's still in you." Angela said bringing Sylar's attention back to her as Laney's eyes flew open. " His spirit and his mind are fighting for his family. Nathan!"

"Come on, Nathan! Nathan!"

A physical war began to ensue inside the body between the two opposing inhabitants until Nathan resurfaced staring at his mother.

"What have you done to me?" He said before walking out of the apartment.

"Nathan?" Peter said following his brother as Laney stood to check on Angela.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Petrelli?" She said looking over her.

"I'm fine." Angela said wiping her face and standing up nudging her way past Laney, who sighed and sat back down in her seat with her arms folded across her chest. Peter came back in giving Laney a concerned look and them tending to his mother. "I'm gonna find him and I'm gonna bring him back, mom."

"It's over. It isn't possible anymore."

"The one thing I know, the one thing I can count on since all this started, is that anything is possible."

"It's Sylar."

"Nobody wants him dead more than me, you want to know what I want even more? My brother alive. I'll find a way." He said standing up and heading for the door, Laney jumped up and grabbed his arm, he turned to see the concern in her eyes and rubbed the back of her head, "I'll be fine."

"I know, but I'm not going to let you do this alone."

"Lane, I-."

"Pete, your ready for a lot more ability wise than I am, but death is kind of my forte." She turned and looked to Angela as she dragged Peter into the kitchen, "what if she's right? What if you can't get Nathan back? I know better than anyone how hard it is to lose someone."

"And you think I don't?"

"I know you can handle it, you could handle losing anyone, besides Nathan. I'm coming with you. I may not be much use but maybe I can help a little."

"Alright, you win."


	9. The Fifth Stage

"How do you intend to fight him with all the powers he has?" Angela said as Laney and Rene walked in the room her and Peter had been arguing.

"Well it won't be too hard once I take them away." Peter said picking up his bag and walking over to them, "Thanks for coming, Rene."

"The least I can do." Peter and Rene shook hands letting Peter absorb Rene's power.

"Please, Peter, think about what you're doing."

"I have. I'm gonna go get Nathan back." Peter said walking away with Laney close behind and Angela on their heels.

"What happens when you find out there's not a Nathan to get back?"

"I guess I'll just settle for revenge."

Angela's footsteps behind them stopped as Laney grabbed Peter's hand.

"You won't have your powers whenever we find him, Laney." Peter said keeping up the pace and looking at her out of the corner of his eye to see her nod.

"This is gonna be me, Sylar, and Nathan. You're just there incase I need some back up."

"Alright, alright I get the message, only jump in if you are needed." Peter pushed the call button for the elevator and cradled Laney's face in his hands, "last thing I need is your blood on my hands. Sylar is very powerful and even with Nathan in there to stop him, there is only so much he can do. If something happens to me, I want you to run, got it?"

She nodded again as fear filled her eyes and then quickly disappeared as the elevator buzzer went off acknowledging that the show was about to begin as Peter and Laney walked into the elevator. Peter pressed the button as a nurse walked in to join them staring at Peter causing Laney to stare back out of the corner of her eye until the nurse grabbed Peter's neck and lifted him off the ground.  
"Peter!" Laney screamed as he was thrown from the elevator by Sylar, who now had Peter's bag and Laney by the arm.

"Is this all for me?" He said as dropped several vials onto the floor, while Laney fought against his grip. "You shouldn't have." He emptied the bag on the floor, "No seriously, you really, really shouldn't have."

Peter took off running as Sylar followed after dragging Laney along.

"Let go of me." She said struggling against his grip but her words fell on deaf ears it seems as his grip only tightened.

"Listen, Peter. I'm pretty disappointed in you. Your plan was to syringe me in the neck with drugs. Wasn't that the old plan? I mean don't get me wrong, congrats for pulling it off in the first place. But fool me twice, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." The familiar voice sounded from behind them as Peter slammed a board into the back of Sylar's head freeing Laney as he helped her to her feet and returned to the battle between them. Laney stood far out of the way knowing she was of no use at this point.

"What the hell did you do?" Sylar asked as he picked himself off the ground and tried to use his powers.

"Our Haitian friend.." Peter said landing a blow against his face, "I took his ability. Mind erasing and power-blocking." Peter said continuing the onslaught as he kicked the man that now laid at Laney's feet. "Now give me my brother back!" The fight continued through the construction floor of the hospital.

"Nathan's pretty dead, Peter I should know."

"He's still in you, and I'm gonna get him back."

"What are you gonna do… beat him out of me?" The half broken man said from under Peter.

Grabbing the nail gun in front of him Peter held it up to show Sylar what he was gonna do, "something like that." Peter pressed the nail gun to Sylar's hand and then quickly moved to his other one as Sylar screamed in pain Laney did as well watching in terror and catching Peter's attention. "Laney, look away."

She turned around and shut her eyes still able to hear the voices behind her as she hugged herself.

"That hurts, doesn't it? Oh, no healing power." Peter fired the nail gun again causing Sylar to scream once more and Laney to shutter at the sound, remembering the oh too familiar sound of her father and mother's screams the night of the accident.

"What do you want?" Sylar asked in pain.

"I wanna make a deal. I'll let up, I'll let you heal, but you give me Nathan. You give him back to me body and soul."

"Sounds like a pretty one sided deal to me." Sylar said with painful laughter.

"It is. So what's it gonna be?" The nail gun went off one more time, causing Laney to scream along with Sylar once more as she sat down on the ground hugging her knees to her chest reliving that night as she tuned the two men out.

_Ten year old Laney and her parents were driving home from the movies on that rainy night. _

_"Dad, turn this song up, please!" Laney asked shooting up from the backseat to the middle of the front. _

_"Alright, alright." Her dad said reaching for the radio and turning it up a bit. _

_"Laney, put your seatbelt on." Her mother said from the passenger seat as Laney threw herself into the back seat and angrily put her seatbelt on listening to the music and her parent's conversation. _

_"It's so foggy out tonight." Her mother said leaning up to try to get a better look out of the window. _

_"Yep, you couldn't cut it with a butcher knife if you wanted too." Her father joked with a slight laugh escaping his burly voice. "It's one of them nights like in the movies, huh, Lane? When those mass murderers come out." He chuckled to himself as he lit a cigarette and cracked the window. _

_"Yeah dad. Jason should pop out any minute now." Laney joked back to him. _

_"You two cut it out. The roads dangerous enough as it is without you two getting paranoid." _

_Lights flashed around the curve as they went around it. _

_"Jeremy, you should bright light them. They are headed straight towards us." Melanie said worried from the passenger seat as Jeremy flashed the lights at the oncoming car. _

_"What is wrong with these people?" Jeremy said continuing to flash his lights and beginning to honk the horn at them, knowing they were close enough to hear it. A lump of terror climbed into Laney's throat as she closed her eyes a few minutes later hearing the screams and feeling the cars colliding. She opened her eyes at the sound of the utter silence, and tears streamed down her face at the sight of her mother and father in the front seat. Their blood splattered on what was left of the windshield and the shards of glass that poked out of their lifeless skin. Her body became weak and her breaths uncontrollable as her chest took in air and released rapidly. The faint sound of the sirens rang in her ears as she sat in the back of the car still buckled in and the fire fighters and police started surrounding the two piles of rubbish that were once cars. She could here them faintly outside the car and turned her attention to the window as a cop's flashlight beamed in, "we got a survivor here!" _

_He said as he tugged at the door trying to open it and unbuckled the shivering with fear little girl. "It's gonna be alright, kiddo. I promise." _

_"Mom an… and dad." She said stunned looking over the cops shoulder. _

_"You're gonna be fine, kid." he said setting her inside the ambulance as the paramedics began to examine her. She didn't move only flinched at the touch of their cold instruments and rubber gloves. She just stared as if her soul was lost forever now, she remained that way even when her grandmother came to retrieve her from the hospital. _

_How grandma Ivy used to brag about Laney being in the newspaper headlines, 'Lone child survivor of deadly car accident.' Laney never thought it was that impressive. _

"Laney, Laney." Peter said shaking her lightly until her eyes flicked open to reveal the tears her lids had held in.

"What, what happened?"

"It's alright. It's over." Peter said hugging her and helping her off the ground as they walked over to a Sylar that once again resembled Nathan.

"I'm tired, Pete." he said as they sat down beside him.

"Yeah, I know."

"No, I mean I'm tired. I've been trying to get out, fight my way, and I don't think I can do it anymore. I don't think I can hang on."

"Sure you can. You know what? Let's go get some air. I know just the place."

Peter led Nathan and Laney to the roof.

"Remember the last time we were up here?"

"Yep. Yeah I do. You were standing on that edge right there, like an idiot. Asking me about dad's depression, asking me if I could fly."

"Do you remember what you said?"

"I said we could both fly."

"No, no, no, before that. You denied it."

"It was an election year." Nathan said stepping closer to the ledge as Laney stepped up to stand beside Peter, "Denial was the go to."

Peter walked up to stand beside his brother, wrapping his arm around him and patting him on the back. " It seems like a million years ago, huh?"

"A lifetime."

"And we made it through it… together. Made it through all the craziness, you and me. We can make it through anything, Nathan."

"Even death?" Nathan asked with a sorrow in his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because this isn't me. It's not my body because it's Sylar's."

"No, It is you. Nathan, I'm looking at you."

"You're looking at an illusion."

"No, it's you. Look, I need you to keep fighting in there, okay?"

Nathan shook his head staring Peter in the eyes, "I can't. He's killing me, and I can't hold on anymore, Pete."

"Yes, you can, Nathan. Look, that's why you found me. That's why you came and found me."

"I found you, because I wanted to crucify you in Times Square."

"Nathan, that is not you."

Nathan began to wraith with pain and bent over the side of the building as if he was going to hurl, "That's what I'm trying to tell you."

Peter grabbed him and embraced him trying to calm him down. "Whoa, Nathan stay with me." Hey. Hey! Fight it."

Nathan's moans of pain brought tears to Laney's eyes and she gasped as his sorrowful eyes met hers. "Come on, I need you to fight it. I need you to fight it, Nathan. Come on, stay with me, Bud. Please. Come on."

"I'm sorry, Pete." Nathan said as he pushed away from Peter and launched him over the side of the building with Peter reacting quickly to grab his arm and Laney close behind him.

"Pull yourself up, Nathan." Peter pleaded as he struggled to hold onto to his brother.

"Let me go, Pete."

"I can't do that."

"You need to accept that I'm gone."

"I need you to help me. Now, pull yourself up, please."

Laney's tears created streams down her face and puddled onto the ledge as she stood next to Peter trying to help him hold on to Nathan.

"You're gonna have to carry on for the both of us, Pete. Okay? Tell mom I love her. You take care of Claire, fight the good fight. You've always been everything that's good in the world, Pete."

"Nathan."

"And I got a feeling the world ain't seen nothing yet."

"I can't do this without you."

"You can do anything, Pete, anything, Remember that."

A moan escaped Laney as she tried to hold on, "Nathan."

"Laney, you take care of Peter. You promise me that."

She nodded ferociously as tears continued to stream down her face and looked at Peter then back at Nathan, "I promise."

Nathan turned his attention back to Peter as tears soaked into his words, "I love you."

"Nathan? I love you, Nathan." Peter said before Nathan released him and they watched him hurdle to the ground, Laney's hand slipping into Peter's as her other fought back the tears. Watching in agony as Sylar emerged and stood from the flattened car to walk away, waving at them before doing so.

Peter crouched down resting his elbow on the ledge and his head in his hand tears streaming down his face that matched Laney's. She wrapped her arms around him and just sat there in the silence of their sulks till Peter stood up wiping his face and watching her do the same. He looked into her eyes and saw her usual fierce green eyes dim, knowing that look all too well as he wrapped his arms around her and the flood gates opened for them both once more. They slowly returned to the apartment, Peter still broken up about Nathan. Laney knew the only comfort he would find would be with Angela.

Laney unlocked the door helping Peter in as Angela stood there waiting for him with her arms outstretched, they both embraced and shared in the same moment him and Laney had on the roof. Laney went into the bathroom to get a shower and change reveling in her own sadness as the water splashed over her. She wasn't as close to Nathan as Peter was but they shared a few fond memories, mostly Nathan taking up for when Peter wasn't around to do it in school, or helping Laney and Peter sneak around knowing Angela didn't like the two of them together. She cleared her head before stepping out into the bedroom, knowing she didn't want to take any chances of Peter breaking down again but understanding if he did anyway. She found him already in his bed still fighting back sobs. She crept in to crawl in the bed behind him and not disturb him rolling over to stare into the closet so maybe he wouldn't notice her.

"Lane?" He said rolling over and shaking her a bit, fully aware she was awake. She rolled over to face him and smiled a bit.

"What is it, Pete?"

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, resting his head on her chest. "Nothing, I… I just don't want to be alone."

"You're not alone, Pete. I'll never let you be alone." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissing the top of his head as he normally did hers. "I'm always with you and Nathan will be too." She placed her hand over his naked chest where his heart beat was the most dominant, "he's here, and he'll never leave you as long as you remember him."

Peter nodded rubbing his head against her chest and moving closer to her. "Thank you, Laney."

"Your welcome, Peter." She replied closing her eyes and relaxing, her hands still combing through his hair in the comforting manner of how he did hers several times in the past.


	10. Upon this Rock

The black lace of Laney's dress dragged the ground as she walked across the grass with Peter to the sight of all the funeral goers and that dread casket blanketed with the American flag. They stopped for a moment as Peter caught his breath, his clammy hand coiled around Laney's as her eyes never left Nathan's final resting place, "you sure you're gonna be ok?" She said with no emotion, to many thoughts flushed through her head at this point to show any.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Peter said forcing a weak smile on his face as he lifted her hand to kiss the back of it.

Laney looked at him and forced a smile herself, before running her thumb across his cheek, "yeah, you'll do great." She released his hand and patted his back gently before making her way over to stand next to Noah. "Nice to see you again, Laney."

"If only the circumstances were so glum, Noah." She said shortly as she planted herself next to him in her black wedged ankle boots.

Noah began to look around nervously as if he was looking for someone but Laney's eyes never left the sight of Angela and Peter, until the hint of blonde hair stood in her peripheral next to Noah.

"I'm glad your safe." He said to Claire.

"From what? Where I came from or this lie?"

"I know you took the compass."

"And I'm not giving it back." Claire said with a tinge of anger in her voice as she stepped closer to the grave site being followed by Laney.

"I'm sorry, Claire."

"About what?" Claire said with a hint of attitude.

"Everything you have gone through, Peter told me everything and when I say everything I mean everything." A smile crossed her face as she looked at that same smile on Claire's. Laney wrapped her arm around Claire and pulled her close as they prepared to listen to Peter.

"My brother, Nathan taught me a lot. He taught me, how to ride a skateboard when I was a kid. How to hook a marlin. Taught me how to catch a baseball. Those are all things usually a father'll teach his son, but dad wasn't around. So it was Nathan, and I wish to hell it would've been my father, because Nathan didn't make it easy. He would throw it high, or he'd throw it wide, and I would yell at him. I 'd tell him to throw it right at me, but he'd say to me, 'that's not how it's gonna come at you in a game, Pete.' I used to think he was just being a big brother and was picking on me. But now I understand, he just wanted me to be ready, for anything." Peter placed his hand on the casket after his eyes fell from Claire and Laney, " I'm ready brother, for whatever comes." He leaned down and placed his lips to it as his final goodbye.

While the soldiers commenced in folding the flag and handing it over to Angela and finishing with the three volley salute of the guns. Eaching fire causing Laney and Claire to jump but Laney's eyes never left Peter's until the fighter jets flew over them and Laney disappeared to go back to the graves she had visited before.

She removed her shoes and sat on the ground hugging herself for some warmth, underneath her peacoat. Her thoughts travelled in and out of each other from different topics and times, until she felt that hand on her shoulder. She turned around as Peter sat next to her, and rested a hand on his knee. "it get's easier, not so easy that you forget. Just easier to handle." Her eyes returned to the stones in front of them, "at least if I ever want to visit Nathan and my family I won't have to drive all over town." She clinched her hand wrinkling Peter's pants. He pulled her closer to him, "it's already easier. Somehow, it is so much easier."

"Seems you handle death better than I thought, Peter Petrelli." She said with a saddened chuckle as she looked at him. She stood up and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on." She said picking up her shoes and grabbing his hand running back to Nathan's grave seeing that everyone had cleared out. She handed Peter her shoes, "don't move from this spot, okay?"

He nodded looking at her with a smirk of confusion and watched as she knelt down next to the covered grave, placing her hand over it.

"Goodbye, Nathan." She whispered as the dirt began to move and flatten and green grass grew over it and a rose began to bud and grow. She stood up and walked back over to Peter grabbing her shoes and placing her hand on his chest with a smile, "He deserves better than just dirt." She put her shoes back on and Peter wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him kissing her lips, passionately. He pulled a way for a moment and looked into her fierce but loving green eyes as he whispered his lips barely touching hers, "Thank you, Laney." He crashed his lips into hers once more before they headed to the car.


	11. Let it Bleed

Peter and Laney stood hand in hand surveying all the guest at Nathan's wake.

"It's awful." Elizabeth said stepping forward to address Peter, "did the police say anything? Engine fire or—."

"Accident, tragic accident." Peter interrupted, receiving a slight squeeze from Laney.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Excuse me." Elizabeth said taking her leave.

"I wish you didn't have to lie about it. It's not your fault what happened." Laney whispered to Peter.

"I know that, Lane, but what am I suppose to do. Tell them Nathan died months ago because of some pyscho named Sylar that kills people to still their super powers. He was just Sylar pretending to be Nathan?"

"Good point." Laney said receiving a smirk from Peter as he fought back the chuckle.

Peter and Laney moved to look out the window being joined by Angela, " I keep looking up too, hoping to see him. We never have been good with death have we? Or it's complications. Can't have been easy for you, covering this all up with Noah. How are you?"

"Okay, I'm okay, mom."

"Nathan was a better liar."

"Must have gotten that from you. I'm sorry. You don't deserve that."

"Oh, sure I do. I deserve every ounce of your wrath."

"No, you don't. Just want to put my fist through a wall right now."

"No, you want to put a fist through Sylar."

"What do you want, mom?"

"Don't do it. Nathan was right, you need to fight the good fight. Revenge will only get you killed, and I cannot bear to lose you too." Laney squeezed Peter's hand knowing she felt the same as Angela for once.

"Claire's here." Peter said as he walked away with Laney in tow.

"Hey," He said hugging Claire as she returned the gesture. "Hey again, Claire." Laney said with a small smile on her face as she hugged Claire as well.

"You uh, you want to help me in the kitchen?" Peter asked

"You trying to escape?" Claire joked.

"I don't blame him if he is." Laney joked as well.

"As quickly as possible." Peter said dragging the two girls in the direction of the kitchen. "Hey guys why don't you take a break." He said patting the cooks on the back. "Thanks."

"Hey, where's your dad? I didn't see him out there." Peter said as he loosened his tie.

"Uh, I asked him not to come."

"Ah, you pissed?"

"You're not?"

"Oh, I am."

"Good, cause you're about the only person, who's on the same page as me. That's a hell of a lie."

"Trying to protect us."

"Yeah, that's fine. I get that, but I mean did they really think that they were gonna get away with it? Forever that we would just never find out? OW! Dammit!" Claire said cutting her finger.

"Let me see."

"It's not healing."

"I have the Haitian's power. Uh, sorry I'll turn it off."

"No, don't, don't."

"Let me find you a band-aid."

"A band-aid, I have not used a band-aid in forever. It's nice to feel pain. Feel normal."

"We're anything but normal."

"Ain't that the truth." Laney said as she held up a stick of old celery and turned it green once more.

"Mourning Nathan could not be more ordinary." Claire said as Laney set the celery down with a sad look on her face, Claire continued, "that's what we're here to do. To cut lemons and limes and remember that, stupid jerk. I can't believe he's gone. Oh, I hope he can find heaven because he was a terrible navigator. I mean for a guy who could fly."

"Why are you laughing? What's so funny?"

"He gave me endless grief for dating a guy who could fly. he said I had daddy issues, which I did."

"Whatever happened to that kid? What was his name?"

"West. He goes to N.Y.U. we're Facebook friends. It's nice telling stories. Makes it a little easier. What about you? You must have a million of 'em."

"I'm gonna take these out there." Peter said leaving Claire and Laney alone in the kitchen.

"It's still pretty hard for him." Laney chimed in.

"Yeah, I see that."

"Don't worry he'll come around. He just has a lot on his mind."

"How do you know Peter and Nathan?" Claire asked with sincere curiosity, "I mean you must have known them a while since—."

"Since middle school. I was in the same grade as Peter, we were friends all the way through college."

"Just friends?"

"Ok, in high school we started dating and dated all the way through college, till…"

"Till what?"

"I ran off. I was a design major, I wanted to design clothes, specifically I wanted to create my own clothes, so I ran away. A lot of major fashion was happening in L.A. so that's where I went."

"You just left?"

"Yeah, worst mistake I have ever made. Peter and Nathan both tried to stop me, but as Nathan said, 'she's so stubborn, she would argue that the sun was blue and the sky was yellow and believe it.' He was right." She laughed as she picked up the knife Peter had slammed down and began helping Claire.

"What about Peter?"

"Peter, he knew it was what I really wanted more than anything. He figured I deserved it after what all I had been through here."

"So why did you come back."

"I failed. I failed miserably, got into the bad side of things there. Got in some trouble and then my first ability developed, I could control gravity. I couldn't control it really, I was more afraid of it then anything. Peter, he had always been there for me no matter what happened or what I did."

"You went to him?"

"Not at first. I was scared, I wondered, 'What if he couldn't help me with this? What if it scared him more than it scared me?' Luckily, it didn't he knew what I was going through and he took me in, like he always did, I guess it will be something he always does. He cares, a lot for everyone around him. He always tries to be their hero, and now. Well now he can actually make it happen, he just fills his plate too much at times."

"Yeah, I've begun to notice that."

"Nathan was a lot more about himself, they both complimented each other well. Whatever was important to Peter though, Nathan always made sure it would be alright in the end. He did that a lot for us." Laney giggled at the memories in her head, "Everytime Peter and I wanted to go out, Nathan always covered for us. Angela didn't like me at all, I don't know why and still to this day don't. I don't even think Peter knows! Nathan always covered for us though. I got teased a lot in school to because I was an orphan and my grand mother wanted and thought I deserved a private school education. Peter and Nathan were both like my body guards I guess. When Peter wasn't there Nathan had my back more times then one."

Claire nodded and thought to herself, "he loves you, ya know."

"Yeah, I know, he loves everyone."

"No, you're different." Claire said as she walked out the door with a smile, "take care of him."

Laney nodded to herself and set the knife down as the chefs filed back into the kitchen. She headed out the door in search for Peter but was unable to find him, until she thought to herself. She made her way to the roof, knowing that's where he would be. "Peter?"

"I knew you would find me eventually."

"You tend to like roofs."

"Yeah, I know." He said listening closer to the radio scanner. "I gotta go."

"Peter," Laney said grabbing the back of his jacket, "I think you know the drill by now."

Peter nodded at her and grabbed her hand leading her over to the fire escape, "you gonna be able to keep up?" He said as he began to climb down.

Laney took off her shoes and ripped the length of lace below the black mini dress that was under it, "I think I know more about climbing than you do." She began to make her way down as well, following him to an office building, where they found a woman shot in the leg.

"I need you to keep breathing, just breathe." Peter said as he began to try to help the woman.

"Peter." Laney said getting his attention and pointing in front of them.

"Claire, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Claire said making her way over to them.

"Claire, I'm helping, and so are you. Come here. Give me your hand. Put it right on that, right there, don't move. Claire, this is Wendy."

"Hey," the injured woman forced out as she grabbed onto Laney's hand.

"Hi." Claire returned to her with a concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry about the blood, just keep the pressure on, okay? And don't move."

"Wendy, what you say this guys name was?"

"Uh, Adam Malamut, he got fired and then he just went crazy."

"Just relax, I'll take care of it." Peter said nodding to Laney as she got up to stand next to him

"Peter, you can't do this." Claire said

"It's a little late for that."

"Peter, wait. Why are you doing this?"

"Cause I need to be more than a Band-Aid, Claire." Peter said walking away, as Laney nodded to Claire letting her know it would be ok. Peter and Laney both hid in the office waiting for the man to return and knowing he would.

"Who the hell are you?" He said with his gun pointed at Claire.

"Don't worry about her. You just keep that gun pointed right at me."

"You work here?"

"No, I'm just like you. Having a bad day. The worst, in fact. You see, I just buried my brother. He was murdered and if that's not bad enough. I had to stage his death, like I'm some kind of mobster or spy, but I'm not. I'm just some kid from New York City and now everyone expects me to shake hands and pretend like everything's normal, but it's not it's far from that."

"Why are you telling me this, man?"

"Because I understand where you're at right now. You want to punish the people that have hurt you. I know what that feels like. I want to torture the guy that murdered my brother, I want to make him scream. That's all I can think about, but I'm trying to be hopeful. I'm trying to be strong, even though I feel myself slipping. Look, I promised my brother that I'd be a hero, don't make me a liar. Not today." Peter said reaching for the gun calmly, Laney stuck her head out from under a desk to see the man pull the trigger, her thoughts filled with agony as everything in the room lifted from the ground except Peter, Claire, Wendy and herself. "Peter," she shouted over and over again between the sobs as she made her way over to him. Grabbing him and pulling him into her lap. "Peter?" She asked looking at the oozing wound in his shoulder.

"Laney, drop it." He forced out as the footsteps of the cops and paramedics made their way down the hall. Everything dropped back into its same place, except the gunman as the police flooded in securing him.

After the paramedics made their way to Wendy, Laney found herself in Claire's grasp as the paramedics were putting Peter on a stretcher. Claire and Laney walked out and stood beside him as they waited for the commotion to settle.

"Hurt's every time." Peter said as Claire and Laney held his hands.

"Well, it's suppose too. That's what happens when you take a bullet." Claire joked causing a laugh to escape Peter as Laney walked away for a moment to gather herself.

Laney turned around to see Claire allowing Peter to absorb her powers and hung her head as she walked back over.

"I'm not always gonna be here to be your personal safety net."

She watched as Peter sat up completely fine and the anger on Claire's face still left evident.

"Then I guess this is a good ability to hang on to."

"And even if you do, then what? Huh? What kind of life is this? Human pin cushion."

"If I keep moving? If I just act on instinct, then I don't have time to think." Peter said getting up to leave.

"About Nathan?" Claire asked stopping him. "Nathan would be so pissed at you right now. Lying to yourself, lying to us. You're not honoring his memory. You're avoiding it."

Laney moved to put her hand on Peter's shoulder nodding to him in agreement with Claire.

"If I think about it, then it's real. If I mourn, then it's real." Peter hung his head trying to fight back the grief in his throat, "I miss him." He looked back up at Claire tears in his eyes.

"I know. Me too." Claire said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Peter, Claire, and Laney made there way back to the roof top, they all sat there staring at the cityscape in front of them.

"I like it better up here than down there."

"I have a love-hate relationship with rooftops. You gonna go back tonight?"

"Yeah, we got school tomorrow. Unless you want me to stay, which I can."

"No, I'm cool."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Cause I've gotta trust you, can't have you lying to me. Not you."

"I'll always be honest with you, I promise. Strange request, um your old boyfriend."

"West."

"Could you, call him for me?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Peter smirked at Claire and grabbed Laney's hand. "I just need to do it one more time."

Claire nodded and went to call West.

"I'm sorry." Peter said tightening his grip on Laney's hand.

"For what?"

"For making you worry about me, making you think that…"

"I know I wasn't gonna lose you, Peter." She said smiling as her eyes lit up from the lights of the city. "You remember when my grandmother died, what you said to me?"

"I said," he sighed, "I said I'll never leave you. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

She turned to him with a smile on her face, "Yeah, well ditto."

"What?"

"Ditto. You remember who said that?"

He hung his head and chuckled a bit before returning to her gaze, "Nathan."

"You both had my back for so long and no matter how much I try, you never let me have your's." She grabbed his other hand and squeezed it tight, "but Peter I've always had your back, even if you were too stubborn to admit it." She chuckled as she dropped his hands and turned her attention back to the city, smiling as the breeze whipped through her hair, "Seems to me the stubborn boot made a complete turn around and kicked you in the butt, Petrelli."

He nodded and chuckled taking in the sight of the city lights bouncing off her face. "Yeah, I think you're right."

As West showed up, Peter absorbed his flying ability and watched as him and Claire left. He pulled out a picture of him and Nathan and stared at it for a while as Laney finally decided to put her shoes back on. He looked back at her and held out his hand, "you ready?"

She nodded and grabbed his hand, "Always."

He hovered and then took his final flight in honor of Nathan with Laney in his arms.


	12. Close to You

Peter and Laney laid in bed when all of a sudden Peter bounded up from his sleep and began to groan in pain. "Peter? What's wrong?" Laney said sitting up beside him.

"Oh, shit." He said looking down at his arm as Laney did the same running her fingers over the tattoo that had been formed into to skin once again, "the compass? We gotta figure out what the hell this thing is, and why it keeps coming up."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Peter said getting up and rubbing the back of his head pacing the floor.

Laney scoffed and got up as well, going into the bathroom to begin getting ready for the day ahead.

They set out together Peter calling Noah along the way, "Hey Noah, it's Peter. Look, that, uh— that tattoo on my arm, it showed up again. Give me a call, all right? Bye."

"You think he'll be able to help this time?" Laney asked as Peter seemed to be zoning out, "Peter?"

"What? Yeah, yeah. He should be able to." He continued to seemed zoned out of the conversation as he looked across the street.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Laney said as she watched him begin to cross the street and followed after him, "Peter."

"I don't know, Lane. Just, just hold on?"

"Hold on! What!" She said as she followed him to an apartment building and up to an apartment, "Peter, now isn't the time to be visiting anyone."

He ignored her as he rang the buzzer, "Emma?"

"It worked." The girl said from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry, what worked?"

"I brought you here with music. I just had to think of you and it worked. I'm sorry. Please, come in." Laney and Peter gave Emma a wondering look as they entered her apartment and listened to her continue, "I met an unusual man, and he showed me a new side to my ability, using this."

Emma pointed to the cello that stood in her living room. Shock filled both Laney and Peter as they looked at it closely seeing the same compass on Peter's arm imprinted on the cello.

"Where did you get this cello?"

"That same man. He's the one who sent it to me."

"Who? What's his name?"

"Samuel, why?"

Peter took his jacket off and rolled up his sleeve revealing the tattoo, "I woke up this morning with this."

They all headed back to Peter's apartment as they began looking through the newspaper clippings he had collected, pulling the one from the bus wreck out and giving it to Emma, Peter asked. "Is this guy who gave you the cello? Who said his name was Samuel?"

"Yes. You know him?"

"He told me his name was William Hooper. What did he want from you?"

"He didn't want anything. Just to find a homeless man."

"That's it?"

"Yes. He gave me something." Emma said as she began to look through her bag and pulled out a brass compass, "This."

"Emma, the last time I saw a compass like this, my friend got stabbed."

"You think Samuel—."

"If there's any connection to that, I'd keep my distant from him."

"Peter, he's a good man."

"Emma, my friend almost died because of a compass just like that, and it wasn't the first person that got attacked."

A knock came from the door as Peter pushed Emma behind him and Laney stood beside her. Angela entered and closed the door, "Delmonico's for lunch or maybe it'll be too crowded." She said as she came further into the apartment. "How about Moxie?"

"Hi mom, um Emma. This is my mother, Angela."

"Nice to meet you." Emma said stepping forward to shake Angela's hand.

"Mom, this is Emma."

"Peter, how do you know this woman?" Angela said not wanting to shake Emma's hand.

"Emma is my friend."

"I need to get to work," Emma said breaking the silence that had rose in the apartment, "Bye, Peter." Emma said taking her leave and being followed by Peter leaving Angela there staring at Laney, who was shaking her head at her.

"What the hell was that?" Peter said walking back in to look at his mother. Angela sat down and began to tell Peter what was going on, "You had a dream?"

"There's nothing you can do to save her. You need to save yourself. I'm sorry." Angela said as she stood up and tried to walk past Peter, but was stopped but his words.

"Mom, half this family is dead. Their bodies are surrounded with lies. It's down to you and me. Are we ever gonna get this right? Please, just tell me the truth. For once in your life mom, please."

"The dream was foggy, the message was not." Angela began as she turned to face Peter, "She's gonna help kill people."

"That's wrong, mom. That's not possible, okay? She's a good person."

"Peter, she's gonna kill thousands of people. It will be a bloodbath. A cello, something to do with a cello."

"Tell me exactly what you saw."

"I told you, it doesn't matter. The important thing is that you cannot save her."

"But someone else can. Is that it?"

Angela began to walk away without answering but Peter stopped her grabbing her arm and collecting her power.

"I'm sorry. I need to know."

"People think that dreaming the future is a gift. They're wrong." Angela said full of sorrow as she left.

Laney pushed herself from the wall she had been leaning on to stand next to Peter. "So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, but I know I have to stop that from coming true."

"It's hard to believe Emma is going to be a part of something like that. She is a good person."

"I think it's got a lot to do with Samuel."

"Yeah, me too, and the compass." Laney said grabbing Peter's arm.

"Looks like your on night patrol tonight." Peter said as walked into the bedroom getting ready for bed.

"Okay, sounds like fun." Laney said rolling her eyes and finishing brushing her hair before jumping into the middle of the bed.

"I gotta find out what, mom saw." Peter said as he crawled in bed beside her.

"Alright and I'll be right here for you to tell me all about it." She said laying down snuggling into him as he fell asleep. Laney sat up and watched as Peter tossed and turned in the bed until he woke up. She bent over his frightened frame and ran her fingers through his hair, "what happened? What did you see?"

Peter rubbed his eyes and threw his hands down beside him, "Sylar."

"Sylar?"

"Sylar is the one that saves Emma." Peter said getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"Sylar saves, wait what?" Laney said as she stood up watching him get dressed, "where are you going?"

"To Emma's."

She got up and got dressed and headed with him to Emma's apartment.

"Hi." He said as he somewhat barged in after Emma unlocked the door and Laney carefully walked in after him with a confused look on her face, until she saw Peter's destination.

He picked the cello up and slammed it into the ground causing both the girls to scream.

'What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry."

"What is wrong with you?" Emma said as she looked down at the shards of her cello laying in the floor.

"Let me explain. I have these dreams that come true, and I had one about you and that cello."

"You broke my cello because you had a dream?"

"No, because a lot of people are gonna die, Emma. Your friend, Samuel. Uh, that compass that you have, my tattoo. They're all connected to this cello."

"I loved that cello!"

"And we have to make sure to stop that dream from happening. That's why I broke the cello, okay? Something bad is going to happen."

"I want you out. Now!"

Peter got up and walked towards the door stopping beside Laney, "I'm sorry. I…"

"Good-bye, Peter." Emma said as sadness filled her voice.

Peter walked out rubbing against Laney's arm, who walked closer and placed her hand on Emma's shoulder making Emma face her, "I'm so sorry, Emma. He is only looking out for you."

"Please leave, Laney." Emma said as tears welled up in her eyes and Laney walked out to meet Peter. They headed back in the direction of Peter's apartment walking faster than before.

"You really think that was the best way to handle that?"

"It was at the time."

"Peter, don't you think you should have just talked to her?"

"It wouldn't have worked."

"Why do you think that?"

Peter stopped and barricade Laney against the wall, "Because this Samuel, William, or whatever his name is has her brainwashed or, or something."

"I told you that guy gave me the creeps." Laney said ducking under his arm and continuing to walk in the direction of the apartment.

"I know, Laney. I know, but now it's all starting to come together."

"Now that its laid down on the table in front of you?"

"Laney."

"Peter, What would you have done if I was Emma? You certainly wouldn't have smashed my cello."

Peter stopped and sighed as he placed his hands on his hips, "you're right."

"Yep." She said continuing to walk in front of him.

Peter quickly caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "so what are we supposed to do."

"You said Sylar saves her didn't you?"

"No, Laney. I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Peter, maybe it's suppose to happen, maybe there is a reason behind it."

"Maybe, but it is Sylar we're talking about. He isn't all rainbows and sunshine."

"True, but maybe he deserves a chance."


	13. The Art of Deception

Peter jumped up from sleeping once more, breathing heavily at the sights he saw once again. "What was it this time?" Laney asked sitting up and rubbing the back of her nappy head, as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"There was a guy, he was controlling her making her play, and then Sylar."

"That's twice now, Sylar has been there."

Peter reached for his cell phone and got out of bed. "Hey, it's Peter Petrelli. Is Emma Coolidge there? Look it's— it's important. Just uh, yeah I already went by her place she's not there. Look, if you see her call me, okay? Yeah, thanks."

Peter sat back down on the bed, hanging up the phone and having it ring a few seconds later.

"Ma?" He said as he answered

Laney stuck her head out of the bathroom as she listened to the conversation while she brushed her teeth.

"Yeah, no it's fine. I'm fine. What? Ok, I'll be there in a minute. Alright, love you too. Bye."

Peter hung up the phone and rested his head in his hands trying to calm down as Laney walked in wearing a flannel shirt that hung open to show the gauze tunic with lace applique around the neck and bottom, her blue jeans fit just right and for once she was wearing a normal pair of black Chucks. She kneeled on the bed next to Peter and rubbed his back as he wrapped an arm around her legs.

"What's wrong?"

"Mom, needs some help."

"Ahh, ok. Well get dressed and let's go." She said smiling down at him causing him to smile, "plus I know you're wanting to see about the dreams as well."

Peter smirked and stood up to get dressed, before they headed to Angela's apartment.

Angela let Peter in and they greeted each other with a hug.

"Hey, mom. What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's Nathan, the stone cutters called. They needed a final wording for his headstone, and I didn't know what to say. I guess it's the finality of it. I mean, they're just word, but when you write them down. When you etch them in stone…"

"I know, mom."

"Maybe it was selfish of me, Peter, but I just needed to see you. I needed to be sure you were ok."

"Because of your vision. I had the dream too, mom. I saw all the people, and Sylar. I think he was trying to help Emma. You saw that too?"

"Whatever this mission is, Peter. Remember this, one isolated act does not make Sylar you friend's savior." Angela walked away from Peter to set up a picture of Nathan and was joined by Peter.

"I need you to help me find him, mom. I know you know where he is."

"Sylar's never been far from my thoughts, but I'm begging you don't go. He murdered Nathan, and the last time you faced him he almost killed you."

"Mom, Emma's in trouble. People's lives are at stake. Nathan would never turn his back on them, and you know that I can't either."

"You're not gonna lose him, Angela. I won't let that happen." Laney said leaning on the door jam.

"What are you going to do to stop it, you can't save him."

"I know I can't save him, but I can help him and make sure he doesn't get hurt. I love Peter and you know that. That's why you've been scared of me for so long, but I promise you he will be safe if I have anything to do with it." Laney's eyes shot a glance at Peter and then went back to Angela who had turned around to face her.

Angela walked over to Laney causing her to stand straight up and she placed a hand on Laney's shoulder, "you have always been there for him, and Nathan too. They always watched over you protected you and you took up so much of the blame for their actions when it came to being around you. You really are a gift, Laney. You truly are, and I haven't showed very much kindness to you. I was scared, I was scared of losing my boys to someone else."

"Yeah it's true you weren't the nicest, but neither was I." Laney placed a hand on Angela's shoulder, "I promise you're not gonna lose him, Angela. I won't let anything happen to him as long as I'm around. I'm back and I'm back for good, I'm not going anywhere."

Angela nodded and patted Laney's cheek, "thank you, Laney."

Laney nodded as Angela walked away and Peter walked over to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead, "nice going remind me to bring you around to convince my mother more often."

Laney smiled at his revelation and watched as Angela returned the smile and then felt Peter's smile against her forehead.

Peter and Laney arrived in L.A. and headed off to visit an old friend of his. Peter banged on the door of the house as they waited for an answer, "Matt?"

"Peter, are you sure this is the place?"

"Yeah, this is where mom said to come. Matt!" He said knocking again.

"Maybe he's not home."

"He's gotta be all the lights are on."

"Peter, I don't know —."

"Weren't you the one telling me maybe Sylar IS suppose to save Emma?"

"Yeah, but…" Laney looked at him with a concerned look in her eyes.

"You said it yourself that nothing's gonna happen to me."

"I know, but I'm not just worried about you."

Peter pulled her into him, "Laney, I'm not gonna let anything happen to either of us, okay?"

She nodded against his chest and he released her grabbing her by the shoulders and looking into her eyes. "Just calm down and play it cool, and don't think about anything. Matt can read minds."

She nodded and turned her attention back to the door as they waited for Matt to answer.

"Matt? Matt!" Peter said banging on the door again.

Finally Matt Parkman came to the door and answered it, "Hey man, sorry I was, uh, I was working downstairs."

"That's okay, man. Been a long time." Peter said reaching out his hand to shake Matt's.

"Yeah, how are ya? What?"

"Sylar is here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what you're thinking." Peter said as he and Laney began to head for the basement.

"You're gonna take him. You can't just take him!" Matt said stunned for a moment before following them.

"Look, people die Matt, Sylar has to save them."

"Peter, he's a murderer! Hey! Come on, stop. Listen. He's trapped, Peter."

"What the hell did you do?"

"I went inside his head and I trapped him in his worst nightmare. He'll never hurt anyone again."

"I have to bring him back."

"No, No you can't do that. You go into his head, you might not come out. Peter, Peter, don't. Peter! No! Peter!"

Laney stood back watching until Peter fell to the floor.

"Peter!"

"Oh, god. Oh, god." Matt said as he began to pace the floor.

"Bring him back!" Laney said looking up at him begging, "bring him back, please!"

"I-I-I can't. It doesn't work like that." Matt said kicking a bucket across the floor as Laney burst into tears pulling Peter into her lap an sobbing over him. Matt stopped and tried to pick her up but she fought against him refusing to be moved from that spot as she sobbed over Peter's body. Matt panicked as he looked around and then up the stairs as if someone stood at the top of them, before he began to complete the wall working around Laney and Peter, being sure that Sylar would never get out.


	14. The Wall

Laney sat there the tears finally dry in her eyes as she talked to Peter watching him dream as she had the past coupled of nights, "come on, Peter. Snap out of it, wake up. You can't leave me here like this. You promised me nothing would happen, come on. Just wake up, Please. Pete, please." Laney dozed off repeating those words running her fingers through Peter's hair.

Her dreams fought against her revealing things of the past and why somethings didn't make since in the present.

_Laney stood watching one of the side shows at a carnival, becoming awe struck at the amazing thing the performer was doing and trying to keep her mind off of what she had discovered a few nights ago._

_"Enjoying the show?" A strange voice said from beside her as the man patted her back. _

_"Uh, yeah. He's pretty good." She said pointing up to the stage. _

_"Yes, yes he is. You have a gift as well don't you? A talent?" _

_Laney's popcorn fell to the ground as she turned to the man, "what are you talking about?" _

_He leaned and put a hand on her shoulder, "I know what you are going through." He grabbed her hand and led her back stage to where all the carni's lived. "Everyone here, has a talent. Much like yourself, Laney." _

_She shivered and jerked her hand away from him, "how do you know my name?" _

_The tattooed lady walked out and the man pointed to her, "she has shown me you, and your ability." _

_Terror filled Laney's face as she turned to run, being stopped by the chest of a man that looked similar to the other one but much cleaner, "Samuel, leave her alone." _

_"Joseph, I'm only trying to help her." _

_"She doesn't need your help," Joseph took her hand and led her towards a man with long dreads that looked as if he never bathed, "Damien, help her please." Joseph leaned in whispering something to Damien and walking away. Damien began to walk towards Laney as fear filled her body, his hands touched her head._

Laney jolted awake looking around as her breaths tried to calm down, she placed her hand to her chest and rested her head against the wall, "I knew he looked familiar. He tried to bring me into the carnival months ago, when they were in L.A."

Peter's eyes open and he began to move, causing Laney to startle a bit. "Peter? Oh my god, Peter! You're okay, you're back!" She threw her arms around him as he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah I'm back." He stood up and turned around to see the wall completed and put his ear up against it hearing bricks rattling. "Peter? What is it? What's wrong?"

Peter grabbed her arm tugging her down into the floor with him as the wall bursts into pieces revealing Sylar alive on the other side.

"Holy cow." Laney said dusting herself off and turning around coughing a bit and resting her hand on Peter's leg. "You did it."

Peter nodded as he stood up and helped her stand as well and made his way over to Sylar.

"How long has it been, really?" Sylar asked.

"Half a day, maybe." Peter replied looking at his watch.

"Yeah, that's about right." Laney said carefully making her way over to them.

"It feels like we were in there for years."

"Yeah."

"Does that make it any less real?"

"Let's go save Emma." Peter said wrapping his arm around Laney's shoulders his eyes fixed on Sylar until they all started up the stairs, "Peter." Laney muttered pointing at the man who stood there staring down at them.

"Sorry to break up the love fest." He said as Peter pulled Laney closer to him, "but I'm here to make sure that that doesn't happen."


	15. Brave New World

Laney nervously as she tried to get as close to Peter as she possibly could.

"It's gonna be okay, Lane." Peter said his eyes fixed on the guy.

She watched as Sylar bum rushed the guy in front of them knocking him down and vanishing all the ones that stood behind them.

"Come on, let's go check on, Matt." Peter said as he grabbed Laney's hand dragging her up the stairs while Sylar handled the rest.

"Matt!" Peter said as he began to search for Matt finding him in the kitchen, "Matt? Are you okay?"

"No."

"Here sit." Peter said grabbing a stool for him to sit on.

"Ow! Aah! Okay, okay, okay." Matt said after Peter set his leg back into place.

"It's just dislocated."

"Awesome." All of a sudden then man from down stairs was placed on the floor, causing Laney to turn around as Sylar walked into the room, "what the hell is he doing here?"

"Matt, he's going to help, Peter."

"How is he gonna help do anything, don't you know he's a murderer?"

"Yeah, I do but apparently Peter trusts him and that's good enough for me." She smiled putting her hands on her hips as Peter shot her a smirk.

"I trapped him in a nightmare. What the hell is he doing out? You did this." Matt said completely ignoring Laney.

"It's a long story." Peter and Sylar both said simultaneously.

"But right now we need to know what Samuel is planning. When and where."

"Thousands of people are in danger, Matt."

"Get in his head, Matt. Tells us what you see."

"Why, so you guys can run off and be superheroes together? This is ridiculous. Peter, come on, he's a monster. I can't believe you actually trust him!"

Peter walked over to the guy laying on the floor, "you want something done?" He began to use the ability he had gained from Matt to try and see what was in the guys head. "Samuel's gonna show the world his powers. New York City, Central Park. Tonight."

"What does he mean show his power?"

"He's gonna open up the ground, kill them all, bury them."

"That's sounds like a plan I'd come up with back in the day."

"You say that like it wasn't yesterday."

"I'm not that person anymore, Matt. I know it's hard to understand."

"We got what we needed, let's go." Peter said grabbing Laney's hand.

"You're not going anywhere. You leave with Sylar, people are gonna end up dead, and that'll be on you. I can't let that happen."

"Let's go," Peter said grabbing Sylar as well.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"What are you talking about?"

"That would be me. See I can still push a thought. I told you, Peter, I'm not letting him out of here. Sylar killed your brother, Peter, he killed Nathan."

"I've repented."

"Oh, yeah, during the nightmare. Right, cause that lasted all of what, a couple hours?"

"Not to us, Matt. That was five years. Look, you heard what Samuel's planning. We can stop him."

I don't expect you to understand, what happened in that nightmare. And I don't expect you to forgive me."

"Good, cause that'll never happen."

"I've done so much wrong to so many people. Just give me a chance to redeem myself. Matt, I've been inside of your head so I have a pretty good idea of what it takes to be a good person. Go inside mine and you make the call."

Peter and Laney both nodded as Matt's eyes fell on them, his attention shot back to Sylar as he began reading his mind.

"You see it, right here."

"No, what I saw was inside your twisted mind. That wasn't your heart."

"I can prove it. Just give me a chance."

"You need to trust us, Matt."

"Fine, just get, get the hell out of my home."

"Let's go," Peter said stepping closer to Sylar and heading towards the door with him and Laney.

"So, Samuel. He can do what I can do?"

"Yeah, but on a much larger scale."

Laney's eyes shot to Peter as her voice trembled, "what if I… what if I turn out to be like Samuel?"

"You're not like him, Laney, all right? You're not, don't even think that."

She nodded at Peter's words as worried still filled her thoughts, what if she was like him? What if she would do what he was doing now in the future?

As they made their way through the carnival crowd, Peter stopped, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. The dream."

"What?"

"All these people, they're all here, like lambs to slaughter."

"It's not gonna happen, Peter. Go find Samuel, I'll save Emma. Peter, your dream said I save her. Trust me." Sylar said walking in the opposite direction.

"You think we really can trust him?" Laney said her hand still firmly grasping Peter's.

"Yeah, we have to." Peter announced as they headed to the main stage, watching as Samuel came out from behind the curtain. As the ground began to rumble beneath their feet, Laney began to panic, "Peter."

"Do it, Laney. You can match this and force it back." Laney held out her hands and used her power to push against the ground steadying it against Samuel's power.

"Go, Peter. I don't know how long I can hold it."

Peter dove onto the stage tackling Samuel and tumbling with him into the back stage. The ground stopped shaking and Laney made her way to the back stage as well, hoping to help Peter. As Samuel and Peter stood up, Samuel used his ability to lift the ground as Peter countered.

"You seem to have found my power."

"It's funny how that works, huh?"

They battled against each other forcing the ground to wave like water, and the earth to shake beneath all of their feet.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone now."

"Peter, you of all people should know they have to fear us! That's the only way they'll respect us. All you've ever wanted is respect. We both know what it's like to live in the shadow of a brother. Joseph destroyed my potential, kept me down. Just like your brother."

"My brother didn't let me down. He built me up."

Once again the ground stopped shaking but this time Samuel's power was unable to work as well as Peter's.

"So how does it feel to be ordinary?"

"Where did they all go?" Samuel said throwing a punch at Peter and being blocked. "They can't have all left. they're here somewhere."

Peter threw Samuel onto the stage and examined as he looked out over the empty carnival grounds. Laney walked out from behind the curtain noticing Noah, coming from behind a separate curtain, she placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and walked over to Noah, standing beside him, watching Samuel scream at the people that caused him to lose his power.

"You can't leave me. You cowards! Where are ya? Come back here! You're nothing without me!"

Samuel fell to his knees exhausted, as Peter made his way over to Noah and Laney.

"I got to say, I never liked carnivals."

"Yep."

Peter pulled Laney in to him and hugged her close, "Good job."

"Thanks. I try." She chuckled as she wiped her face, realizing the blood that had trickled from her nose. "Guess I over did it a bit."

"He was a lot stronger than you." Noah said handing her a handkerchief.

"Yeah, yeah. I held my own pretty well I thought." Laney joked as she wiped her nose and snuggled herself into Peter's arms, resting her head on his chest. They began to walk towards the direction Sylar had went earlier meeting Emma along the way. Peter and Laney hugged her and Laney looked at her bleeding fingers as Peter addressed her, "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded and gave Laney a painful look before shifting her hand to Peter's hand, "there was a man named Doyle. He made me play."

"Doyle."

"Your friend, took care of him."

Peter looked in the direction Emma had come from his face riddled with worried as the three walked over to where Doyle had kept Emma captive. They entered into the tent as Sylar plugged in an extension cord, lighting up a tied up Doyle, "What do you think? I like it."

Peter stared at Sylar with a small grin on his face as Laney stepped forward.

"Not to shabby, Sylar." She said patting him on the shoulder and turning to widen her eyes at Peter.

"Yeah, it's not bad." Peter said as Sylar and Emma began to walk out and Laney walked back over to him resting her head on Peter's shoulder.

"He could have scalped him, I think tying him up is an adequate way to taking care of him."

"Yep."

"It's a step in the right direction." Laney said she began to walk out of the tent with Peter close behind her catching up to Sylar and saying good-bye to Emma as she made her way home.

"It's amazing, Peter."

"What is?"

"When I saved her. I didn't have a thought for myself. I could have killed Doyle but I didn't. It felt…good. It felt right."

"Peter, look." Laney said grabbing his arm.

"What the hell does she think she's doing? She's gonna change everything."

"That's right. It's a brave new world."

They all watched with anticipation as Claire reached the summit of the ladder on the ferris wheel, she stood up tall and and took her leap falling to the ground with a thud. As she sat up and put her bones back in place the camera crews surrounded her, watching is amazement as Laney's smile beamed from ear to ear. Peter looked at her and pulled her in close kissing her forehead.

"This changes everything, doesn't it?"

"This changes more than everything."

Peter and Laney made their way to the bus stop, they climbed on the bus and found a seat at the back, Laney leaned her head on Peter's shoulder feeling exhausted as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. The bus pulled up outside of Peter's apartment building and Laney and Peter sleepily made their way out of the bus and up to the apartment, bouncing off of each other through the halls and giggling lightly as they did.

Peter unlocked the door and they both made their way into the empty apartment, as Laney made a rush for the bathroom as she always had. She got ready for bed and climbed in wiggling around under the blankets and watching Peter and he got ready for bed himself. He climbed in and wrapped his arms around Laney and pulling her back into him. She flipped over and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Look's like we have all the time in the world now."

He leaned in and kissed her lips, and traced his fingers along her face, "yeah, looks that way."

Laney snuggled into his chest and listened to his heartbeat, "Sylar was right, it is a brave new world. Thanks to Claire."

He chuckled and took a deep breath smelling the scent of her hair, "Yeah, he was right."

Their exhaustion set in as they laid there wrapped in each other anticipating what awaited them tomorrow.


End file.
